robot in dueling YGORB crossover
by sonic423
Summary: attention
1. ch 1 prologue

Ch

a/n I do not own robotboy and yugioh ok

Ch.1 prologue

Narr: Along time ago in the bay area a boy with blonde hair named Tommy turnbull write something that he wanted to see like on television, then after that, he send a letter to a person named prof.moshimo that can help the one who can to become a real boy, so he send a special package to Tommy and then open it. And then it's was a robot named: ROBOTBOY(okay that only thing I write down.), he sure is timid robot for a while but turns him into a hero liked this everyday. to around the world, to space, to fighting bad guys and dr. kamikaze, and even saving they friends and new friends, Tommy going to teach that robotboy is going to be real human boy someday, with the help of his friends:

Lola, the African American girl who is the ambassador daughter of the mbola family, she rich, smart, cute, and lastly very friendly person. She also can drive anything on despite her age and she also have a secretly crush on his friend Tommy but can she can't tell about tommy yet cause she devastated to find out.

. and Gus, a fat idiot, disgustingly, selfish, no good jerk that the only thing that ever thing about is candy for bigger then his stomach. he also friends with tommy but sometime's he stealing thing, mean thing to robotboy for being servant, and he also playing practical joke, lola sick of gus idiotic ways after put up with him and she hates him so does robotboy and tommy. But they still friends with so who knew.

. for years they save the world with robotboy about teamwork, helping, and staying a secret from him, but the new deal have still begun let's see what going on now.

In the home of Tommy turnbull we see he and his friends in the maining room play regiuter(I don't know how to spell that) cards borely. execpt robotboy.

Tommy: (sighs) got any five.

Gus: (sighs) nope,(to lola) got any um..4 or something?

Lola: (sighs) not even closes

Gus: man this sucks then what you have then?

Lola: I don't know you idiot alright.

Robotboy(happy) me pick 17 yes.

Tommy, lola and gus: (sighs) noo.

Then the gang gets angry except robotboy.

Tommy:(yelling) Agggh this is boring!

Lola:(yelling) yeah this game stinks!

Lola throw cards away

Gus: dude it's the same everyday same stupid card…s.

Gus fall down his head on the floor.

Robotboy: what wrong friends

Tommy: robotboy we are very tired of these cards it's just too boring.

Robotboy: what's boring?

Tommy: it's something have to be nothing. And get feel nothing to do and tired of it.

Robotboy: nothing to do and tired of it?

Tommy: yep, face it this game stinks.

Robotboy: but it's fun.

Gus: ha, yeah for you dude. Darn it, doesn't they have new games around here.

Lola throught of something

Lola: hmm..(slaping finger) I know we play of duel monsters

Tommy, gus and robotboy: pool monsters? What that?

Lola: "duel" monster guys, a simple card game of duel monster and-

Tommy and gus: forget it.

Gus: let's go play in arcade, this place good.

Tommy: yeah let's go.

Robotboy: me loved arcade.

Tommy and the gang (except lola) are walking away

Lola: guys wait

They stop

Lola: it's not the same that it used to be, it's different.

Gus: dude not the card thing again i'm getting bore with it and you.

They walking con't to keep walking(except robotboy)

Robotboy: lola said it's different yes.

Tommy: yeah but she trying to boring us.

Gus: yo tell me about.

Lola:(angry face) guy's if you leave to the arcade like that i…i..(she tears coming out)

Lola crying, sobbing.

Tommy: no nononono don't cry please.

Gus: yeah dude don't.

Robotboy:(sad look) robotboy want play duel monster. Please tommy

Lola still crying

Both: alright alright. Ect.

Tommy: just stop crying already.

Lola stop crying still have a tear

Lola: (sniffing) you guys really gotta play?

Tommy: (groaning)yeah

Gus: whatever.

Lola hugs tommy. Not gus

Lola: thanks guy, I know you well.

Tommy trying to let lola go but fail again.

Tommy:(choking)okay you get the point.

Lola let tommy go, but Gus is gigging at him

Tommy(glare look): don't..say it or your dead.

Gus: eep.

Ch.1 end

Look im trying my best okay. Im going to give tommy and his friend(except lola) some cards, lola's already got her deck in this story cause she rich and I know she being a baby but she a kid that's what they do dudes.


	2. Ch 2 new deck anyone?

Ch

a/n I don't own robotboy and yugioh

Ch.2 new deck anyone?

Lola: that settle then let's go to my house first.

Robotboy and the gang are headed to lola's home.

Gus: lola doesn't have home in her head.

Lola: idiot.

I said headed to.. lola home. Means they going to lola's home gus. Not her head is home.

Gus: ohhh right.

Geez, Alright they finally made it. And robotboy lands

Tommy: alright why your home again?

Lola: to get my money to get some of you some dueling deck

Tommy: nah I got my money already.

Gus: yo I got the money here dude. Look like we don't getting any money from dude.

Lola: not you, but robotboy is.

Both: oh yeah

Robotboy: yay robotboy gets deck.

lola got her money out.

Lola: alright to the card shop.

(note: ok on the top, I ain't that good about this scene, you know, about lola said about the cards thing in "shelf life", it's so confusing.)

Meanwhile…

Dr.Kamikazi and Constantine are watching the motiers

Kamikazi: Constantine are you hearing this?

Constantine: im listening, you thinking stealing robotboy again are you.

Kamikazi: closes but not quite dumbell, they saying "duel monsters."

Constantine: oh I love duel monsters I played all the time with my deck and I lose everytime and it's-

Kamikazi: enough! I get your point, were I thinking were we getting robotboy and it's by dueling them. there no way they will win.

Constantine: it's just a game you know. And you lost anytime as well you know when you got beat-

Kamikaze: shut up! I know I lost, but this time I will win soon. (evil laugher)

Constantine: yeah.

Now then back to the gang.

Lola: see I told you guys you got new decks well..structure deck. Robotboy have his structure deck. And this one have robots in it.

Robotboy: yay my structure deck. Robotboy's deck.

Tommy: yeah. I guess you got your and mys is a..sort of dark.

Lola: yeah I guess. Gus on the another have wait too long to pick his deck.

Gus: dude it's hard to choose geez. At least I have my deck and it's a zomie monster and that is cool. For the g-man.

Lola: whatever.

Tommy: alright let's try these thing out. I don't know how to used these.

Lola: I help you guy's, it's gonna take's awhile to help your deck

Both: oh boy. (slaps there forhead)

Robotboy: ok.

Ch.2 end

Lola smart at teaching duel monsters cause she just smart it's going to be quicker, so keep reading on robot in dueling


	3. Ch 3 tommy's strage deck

Ch

a/n I don't own robotboy and yugioh

Ch.3 tommy's strage deck

Alright lola teachthe boys and robotboy how to play duel monsters for a hours well..30 min. actally. Anywho tommy, gus and robotboy fishish pacticing.

Lola: alright that duel is done, let's see what you guy can do?

Lola saw tommy's dueling deck but it's glow.

Tommy: alright done fooling let play. And let see this how it's work.

Gus: you just did.

Tommy: I meant to say to ready to play for real.

Gus: I don't get it.

Tommy: never mind.

Robotboy: me play?

Tommy: you watch alright ro so you learn something. And don't worry I will play with you soon.

Robotboy: then who play then?

Lola doesn't listen cause his deck. But she heard.

Lola: huh? Oh right who are you dueling then? Gus.

Tommy: no,you are.

Lola: ye- say what?

Gus: dude lola can duel she doesn't have a deck.

Lola: (sighs) actally I do have a dueling deck. But fighting tommy That something else

Tommy: it's not real lola it's just a cards

Lola: yeah I know.

Tommy: Im dueling you lola.

Lola: I-(sigh) alright let duel. You sure?

Tommy: yeah let's. so what are we going to duel? in the table or something?

Lola: actually I got a another idea. Come on.

Tommy and the gang follow lola. And sees just a table.

Gus: dude it's a table. Right.

Lola: (smile) it's not just a table, it's a automatic dueling table.

She press on the button and it's turn on be a dueling machine the one in the right is a red and the left is blue platform. Tommy, gus and robotboy umpress.

all: wow.

Lola: yep. Wow.

(note: it's not the spongebob movie thing it's the real way.)

Lola saws tommy deck again cause she saw something weird on his deck it's glowing.

Tommy: (to lola) alright you ready.

Lola: y..yeah im ready.

Tommy: Let's go

Ch.4 end.

Oh boy this first duel is a good one let's see what can they do, and something up stay tuned for more robot in dueling. R and R


	4. ch 4 tommy vs lola first duel part 1

Ch

a/n I do not owned robotboy and yugioh

Ch.4 tommy vs. lola first duel part 1

Tommy and lola in platform to start to duel. she turn on the button to start the platform, tommy in blue and lola in red.

Lola: you sure you up to this cause Im the at this.

Tommy: bring it on.

Lola: alright you asked for it turnbull.

They draw 5 and the counter begin to 4000

(lola: 4000, 5 cards) (tommy: 4000, 5 cards)

(note: when it's said cards it means how many card are in there hand you get the point)

Tommy: it's duel time.

Lola confuse look at tommy.

Lola: "it's duel time"?

Tommy: never mind. im trying to make a catchphase you know, now Let's duel, im going first. May i?

Lola: be my guest.

Tommy: then I go (6 cards) now I summon a monster face-down in defense. And one card face-down.(4 cards) that's it for now.

Lola: I don't liked were this is going, so my moved(6 cards) and I summon this monster in a attack mode. It call: giant red sea snake(1800/900) alright attack that face-down monster.

That sea snake attack Tommy face down monster and is different dimension(or d.d. for short) warrior (1200/1000) the snake attack him but-

Lola: yeah I-wait what that monster doing?

The warrior counter the snake and disappear and so as him.

Lola: why my monster gone.

Tommy: my monster effect that what, for you see when you attack or I attack with this monster battle by a monster it's removed from play and so does your monster.

Lola: wait, you means he gones?

Tommy: yes. Don't worry you still have more monsters right?

Lola: yeah but I can't summon right now so I place these 2 cards face down and im done.(thinking) wait for it.(3 cards)

Tommy: my turn(5 cards).

unknownVoices: tommy, tommy

Tommy: huh, who said that?

Gus: dude who said what?

Robotboy: yes who said.

Tommy: I could have sworn I heard someone calling me.

Lola: m-maybe you imagining things.

Tommy: yeah..alright she have a point, anyway I summon my d.d. survivror in attack mode(1800/200) attack her directing and go easy on her please.

The ghostly man attack her life po-

Lola: hold it, I activate my face-down card gravity bind.

a blue orb that stop the monster

Tommy: my monster stop what happen?

Lola: gravity bind stops your monster attack with level 4 and more. And this card is permentit trap. Sorry.

Tommy: oh well I activate my dimensional fissure and I end my turn.(3 cards)

Lola: my turn(4 card) i play a magic card a: the legendary ocean. A field spell.

Tommy saw water and the platform

Lola: it's wet isn't it. Cause(flirting talk) it's feel the passion for a girl like me and, I wish that you go underwater with me.

Tommy:(confuse look) huh?

Gus and robotboy: huh!

Lola: (blushes) oops I mean, that you know that just..a joke you get the point. It's not true.

Tommy: (sweat drop) um okay.

Robotboy: she confuse yes.

Gus: dude she's always confuse when comes to tommy around. (gigging)

Lola(still blushes and ignore it.): anyway this field spell gives all water types monsters a 200 points. And next I summon I my mermaid knight attack mode (1500/500)-(1700-700)

Tommy: this monster to weak.

Lola: I activate my steel shell gives my water monster in 400 attack point(1700-700)-(2100-700) now attack.

She wear a dark blue shell. Like a turtle.

Tommy: you can't, that trap can't attack me she's level 4.

Lola: think again my ocean have a another effect it's downgrade all water monsters in my hand level star monster to 1.

Tommy: and she become level 3.

Lola: yep. Now attack that monster now.

Mermaid knight strikes tommy monster And she did with her sword and destroy it.

(lola:4000) (tommy: 3600)

Lola: And her effect that she can't attack again

Tommy:(thinking) what am I going to do. I- wait the face down card I forgot(normal) I activate my trap call: karma cut.

Lola: karma cut?

Tommy: Here's how it's works I discard 1 card in my hand and your monster is remove from play.(2 cards) also, if you have a same monster in your graveyard like that one it's also remove from play. But you don't have one in your graveyard.

And he discard it. Which is d.d. scout plane and that monster is destroy lola amaze that.

Lola: I'm impress Tommy but why didn't you activate that trap card moments ago. Your monster is destroy.

Tommy: I know, I forget On that.

Lola: next time you didn't, you may down but your not out yet.

Tommy: yeah but is still is the beginning

Lola and tommy smiling glare staring each other.

(notes: that how yugioh and gx always does that)

To be con't.

Ch.5 end

I do the short part on this one and the next up is a long one. Stay tuned for more robot in dueling. R and R


	5. Ch 5 release the sea monster part 2

Ch

a/n I don't owned robotboy and yugioh

Ch.5 release the sea monster part2

Last time we see that and tommy and lola are still dueling. Lola don't have monsters on the fleid except that trap card gravity bind. And tommy also don't have monster eiter and one spell card dimensional fissure.

(Lola:4000-1 card) (tommy:3700-2 cards)

Lola: You can defeat me tommy I told you im stronger.

Tommy: will see.

Lola: I end my with a face-down. (0 cards)

Tommy didn't draw yet cause his monster got back. d.d. survivror

Lola: how that monster is return?

Gus: are you cheating?

Tommy: no! my monster have a ability, that when he removed from play face up on the fleid, my monster is comes back at the end of turn.

Lola: I didn't removed him from play, he in the graveyard.

Tommy: I know, but not this one: dimensional fissure you know the one I play moments ago.

Lola: that card did this?

Tommy: yep any monster goes to the graveyard it's removed from play instead.

Lola: that means my monsters gets removed as well.

Tommy: hate to say this but yeah that too.

Lola:(thinking) oh no if he keep this card on the field my monster's gone and no monster can come back except tommy. He's getting good.

Tommy: oh there more. Look.

d.d. scout plane appear on the field. (800/1200)

lola: why that monste-wait a minute let me guess that he have a ability too.

Tommy: yep. Like my survivror, d.d. scout plane have a different effect, if he remove from play, scout plane is special summon on the field only in attack mode.

Lola: when do you do that, I don't see him on the field.

Tommy: but he in my hand, remember I discard 1 card from my hand when I play karma cut?

Lola: yes

(flashback about the last episode)

Tommy(v.o.): well while you attack again with your monster mermaid knight I activate karma card I't discard 1 card while your monster gets crush. It's too easy to summon him.

He activate tommy's trap card while then he discard his d.d. scout and his place it in the remove side.

(flashback ended)

Lola: two monsters at the same turn and you still didn't draw yet?

Tommy: yeah because turning the end phase they special summon when he remove from play and survivor works it's destroy and removed from play on the field .

Lola: cool

Tommy: now my turn still (3 card) now I cannot attack with my survivior sence gravity bind in on the field soo I attack your life points with scout plane, Dimension Beam.

It's blue light beam about hit lola and it did.

(lola:3200) (tommy:3700)

Gus: doesn't tommy ever heard of hurting girls is bad.

Robotboy: tommy why you do that?

Tommy: I didn't mean to, lola you okay over there.

Lola: of course why?

Tommy: doesn't that hurt you?

Lola: tommy this is a hologram, it's not real.

Tommy: oh yeah, that was close.

Lola: why, because you afraid that I get hurt for real

Tommy: well I uh just only asking that all.

Lola:(smiling look) mm-hmm

Tommy:(blushes) look, can we continue with our duel please, I place one card face down (he did) and that all.(2 cards)

Lola: ok, (shes draw) (1 card) I play pot of greed, that one draw me to cards. (and she did, 2 cards) I play my monster face-down and I activites my face-down mystical space typhoon

Wind blowing appear.

Lola: this one destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field. And I choose your dimensional fissure.

And it's blow away that spell card.

Tommy: oh no.

Lola: oh yes, now I play or I hope monster gate this activates that if I tributing this monster I go search top in my deck and keep finding a monster and I special summon it and if a spell and traps cards it's go to the graveyard. it's a risk but im try, here I go.

Lola searching her top deck and keep drawing send 2 spell and 1 trap in the graveyard and then she found it.

Lola: yes I found a monster

Tommy then take a look of lola's monster and summon it, it's like a big blue and white sea serpent with claws, armor on his head with a green pendant. Tommy see that monster big.

Tommy: whoa he's huge.

Lola: yeah I know this monster is call: levia-dragon daedalus and he got 2600 attack points (2600/1500)-(2800-1700) and he's about to destroy all your cards into places

Tommy: your bluffing

Lola: no I'm not tommy and I'll show you why, his special effect that by sendling umi to the graveyard and all card on the field is destroy except this card.

Tommy: you don't have umi on the field, you basically have no card in your hand either.

Lola:(gigging) I know, that why legendary ocean is treated as umi.

Gus: oh boy tommy's is in trouble now.

Robotboy: tommy no

Tommy: im doomed, but your gravity bind is destroy too.

Lola: it is, now I send my ocean to the graveyard and all cards on the is gone.

And She did. And that monster blows everything with his-

Tommy: I activate my d.d. dynamite I activated before you activate monster abiliy

Lola: no

Tommy: don't worry your monster not destroy but you take 300 point damage for each card that removed from play on your side. And you have 2 card.

(lola:2600) (tommy:3700)

Lola's monster destroy all tommy's monster

Lola: good job but, that not enough daedalus can attack your life points directly. Sorry.

Daedalus blast on tommy. Tommy screaming tommy fell down on the floor.

(Lola:2600) (tommy:1100)

Lola: it's wasn't that bad.

Tommy gets up.

Tommy: ugh man that thing can blast me!

Lola: sorry, it that too much for you?

Tommy: nah I'm fine. And It's my moved. (3 cards)

Tommy sence something on his mind again

Unknown voices: tommy, tommy

Tommy: (thinking) where that voice coming from?

Unknown voice: I did.

Tommy look at his cards

Tommy: (thinking) was that you guys

Unknown voice: yes tommy I'm here to help you

Lola: tommy you okay

Tommy slaps out of it.

Tommy: huh, yeah I'm fine why?

Lola: cause your not moving anything sense you duel me is there a problem in you tommy?

Tommy: I said I'm fine lola. Now it's still my turn and I summon my dimensional alchemist in defense mode (1300/200)

Lola: is that it tommy, you got a monster with weak defenses 200?

Tommy: my monster special ability one per turn I send one top card of my deck and removed from play.(and he did)then he gains 500 attack points(1300/200)-(1800/200)

Lola: that your moved?

Tommy: yeah that my moved I end my turn.

Lola:(she draws) (1 card) now my monster can attack

Lola's monster destroy tommy's monster with full blast but tommy safe.

My monster have a second abiliy when he sent to the graveyard I can get my removed monster back. and I choose my d.d. warrior

Lola: face it tommy you can't win, my monster is stronger and yours are too weak. No offence tommy but your going to lose very bad if you put your cards to work, don't you see tommy, you

Don't Trusting your deck cause you hate them but, if you helping your heart strate up a bait you can win. Only if you got to listen to your deck and me. You got one last turn so it's your moved and remember it's not about winning but, trusting your card right.

Tommy:(thinking) she right, the only way have to beat that thing is to trust my deck. Maybe this deck can help me but, how can I beat that serpent how? My monster not strong enough, what can I do?

Unknown voice: you must look deep down your deck and you will find the one your looking for?

Tommy: (thinking) but what if I don't draw the right card to find it, isn't there's a weakness?

Unknown voice: there one card that you win this, you must summon caius

Tommy:(thinking) who's caius?

Unknown voice: he the one who can destroy that beast. But you must offer 1 monster on the fleld and summon caius. It's your choice.

Tommy:(thinking) alright it's my last turn and I will believe and my friends and robotboy In the heart of the card.(normal) alright it's..duel..time. (tommy draws)(4 cards)

Tommy saw that new monster

Lola: you realizes that getting annoying

Tommy: sorry, but do you realizes my friend what's in my hand?

Robotboy: did tommy draw good yes?

Lola: what did you draw?

Tommy: I will show you but first I activate my spell card: D.D.R. a.k.a. different dimension reincarnation(3 cards)

Lola: I know, your going to discard 1 card from hand and you bring back a monster that is removed from play?

Tommy: you bet,(tommy discard it. 2 cards) and I going to bring back: samsara Kaiser (100/200)

Lola(sweat drop): ok, when you summon that weak monster

Tommy: Dimensional alchemist did. I send 1 top card of my deck and it's removed play.

Lola: great tommy, still that monster is to weak to attack my monster…unless he

Tommy: yeah he not attacking I sacrificing my monster and I'm going do it. I sacificing my Kaiser to summon..my new powerful monster.(1 card)

Kaiser gone and tommy bringing out the big monster and he is dark and silver armor with red eyes on it.

Lola: What that tommy?

Gus: dude it's huge

Robotboy: big yes, strong point no.

Tommy: guys, lola meet: caius the shadow monarch (2400/1000)

Gus: robotboy right he not so strong

Lola:(thinking) a monarch monster, he that monarch monster too.

Tommy: sure he ain't that strong but he have a special ability but first my samsara Kaiser ability that he returns back my hand by tributing by his effect,(and he did 2 cards) then the real deal of my monarch he can removed 1 card on the field and I know who to choose

Lola: my monster!?

Tommy: that right, removed that serpent now with dark portal

Caius created a big dark circle looked like a purple portal like a shadow ball. And the portal swallow daedalus and disappear.

Lola's both hands is on her face with fear.

Lola: daedalus!

Tommy: geez relax well ya it's just a card.

Lola: I know that, I was being kidding but in real life I'm not kidding.

Tommy: whatever, alright time to end this.

Lola:(thinking)that sound familiar.

Tommy: I play my final card: Big Bang Shot!

Lola: now im doomed.

Tommy: this card-

Lola: I know gains it's attack by 400.

Tommy: geez, you have to keep spoil the my card moment do you.

Lola:(smiles) sorry but you know what they say, I have the brains here.

Tommy: fine.

caius hands is on fire more like he have a rage on him.

(2400-1000)-(2800/1000)

Tommy: now attack her- uh your sure about this lola I hope your not mad because my monster going to attack you.

Lola: do it Tommy, don't worry about me im fine it's just a game.

Robotboy: don't worry just do.

Tommy:(he nod) all right attack her life points directly with shadow blast!

Caius used the shadow ball to strike lola, and lola cover herself to protect and hit her. Lola safe by that shadow ball.

Lola: that was fun.

(lola:0000) (tommy 1100) game over.

Caius disappear and Tommy and Lola get off the platforms and Tommy tired and so does Lola

Gus: so how was the duel, dude

Tommy: (sigh) I'm going to say:(excited) That Was Awesome!

Lola: you do?

Tommy: yeah that was fun I'm starting to feel unbored. It's was fun having to play with you lola. You're the best, your games are cool.

Lola(blushes): thank you tommy.

Lola hugs Tommy, Tommy gets annoy that and he sighs

Gus: yuck I hate it when she do that. But you got to admit it was prelly cool.

Robotboy: yes cool monsters me play

Gus: yes dudes my turn.

Lola let go of Tommy again.

Tommy: yeah but I need a break on that.

Lola: yeah so am I, I'm tired on this duel for now.

Robotboy(disappointed): robotboy no get play.

Tommy: don't worry ro well play after we get home. Right now I'm exhaust it.

Robotboy: okay tommy.

Gus: on second thought the g-men is hungry

Lola(angry look) again gus?

Gus: yes again, geez my don't grow up like the g-man because me got the brains dudes. (he walks away)

Tommy and lola slap there head

Lola:(sigh) I don't know why were friends with him.

Tommy: I don't know why he got that deck.

Robotboy: being stupid.

Both: yeah.

Ch.6 End

Alright tommy wins for the first time but there more to come so stay tuned for more robot in dueling. R and R


	6. Ch 6 kamikaze's new plan and a new comer

Ch

a/n I do not owned robotboy and yugioh

Ch.6 kamikaze's new plan. And a new comer

After Tommy beats Lola in the duel, back and the lab dr. kamikaze and Constantine are watching the duel and they did saw Tommy beat Lola in the duel in the monitors.

Kamikaze: Constantine did you see that

Constantine: yeah, tommy defeated lola on there first duel, that amazing(thinking) and he have that monarch monster with him that new.

Kamikaze: yes, truly amazing, but not the only thing is amazing that I have a plan to get robotboy im going to duel tommy and the plan is success (evil laughing)

Constantine slaps head fore head.

Constantine: oh boy here we go again.

Meanwhile a unknown 19 year old person that's in the airport we can see him cause black right now and he's about to made it in san Francisco or bay area for short.

Person: hmm, I made it and well if I going to stop those bad guys, I need more upgrade with my robot right?

New robot: yes right.

Person: (thinking) and my deck

At night Back to tommy house, tommy in pajama and robotboy dueling each other.

Tommy: Look like I win again ro

Robotboy: tommy beat robotboy my deck is weak

Tommy: it's not weak ro, it's just you need strategy it's mean you need to boost card right

Robotboy: boosting my cards?

Tommy: simple if you get balance your cards right, your deck is stronger then before. you must get new cards in the booster packs, and then your deck is incense but not too much, you understand.

Robotboy: more new cards, sounds hard to get yes.

Tommy: I know but, don't worry I'll get you a new cards soon but right now i-

Tommy's mom: tommy

Tommy: uh oh.

Tommy deactivates robotboy fast. And hide his cards. And Tommy's mom appear her named Debbie.

Tommy' mom: Tommy is time for bed.

Tommy: ok mom.

Tommy's mom: what this Honey?

Tommy: oh that just duel monsters cards

Tommy's mom: duel monster?

Tommy: yeah my friends gets there own decks and this game filled with monsters spells and traps and even monsters with special abilities. and I beat lola in my first duel.

Tommy's mom: aww, look liked my son playing with your little girlfriend

Tommy: mom she not girlfriend!

Tommy's mom: im kidding hon. so do have fun with your friends today.

Tommy: yeah and it's was fun.

Tommy's mom: Tommy are you sure you like lola.

Tommy: I thought you just kidding mom.

Tommy's mom: I know hon, but I was asking do you really like lola.

Tommy: she my friend I mean were not a couple, were just friends.

Tommy's mom: I understand honey, just remember that friends stick together.

Tommy: thanks mom, goodnight.

Tommy mom: night hon. (tommy's mom kiss his son on the cheek)

1:00 am

Tommy didn't sleep cause the last time he remember there voices on his head during the duel.

(flashback from that last episode)

Unknown voice: tommy, tommy

Tommy(thinking) where that voice coming from?

Unknown voice: I did.

Tommy look at his cards

Tommy(thinking) was that you guys

Unknownvoice: yes tommy I'm here to help you

(flashback end)

Tommy(thinking) those card are talking to me, but that impossible cards don't talk, only on television. Maybe too much television hurting my brain. Or it's real.(he sleeps)

Meanwhile at night dr. kamikaze and Constantine are using a claw device quieting before he capture

Constantine: you sure know how to it?

Kamikaze: Of course I do you big dupe now shut up.

The robotic claw moving sarachly and opening slowly Tommy window and then it capture Robotboy then the paper is on sleeping tommy face. Back to kamikaze and Constantine

Kamikaze:(evil laugher) now that I capture robotboy, time to wait and see that tommy haves his pleasant dream. Come Constantine let's go back to the lab, until my real plan begin(evil laughs)

Back to tommy's room

Unknown voice: Tommy, Tommy, wake up Tommy,

Tommy woke up

Tommy: ugh, what happening now huh!

Tommy saw a paper on the floor that he read:

Dear Tommy,

If you want your robot back, you

must come to my lab and fight me

and if you don't, robotboy will be

destroy, you better be here in my lab

right now or bye bye to your friend.

Sigh

Dr. yaki kamikaze

(note: that's is his real name haha yaki that's funny)

Tommy: (gasps) oh no robotboy! I can't fight im just a kid.

Unknown voice: Tommy don't give up you can do it.

Tommy: alright.

Tommy put on his clothes on, and bringing his deck just to make sure.

Tommy: don't worry ro, im coming to get you.

Now to the lab of dr. kamikaze, both he and Constantine are inside that lab and Constantine inventing something that have to do with 'a plan'

Kamikaze: alright Constantine are you done my plan yet?

Constantine: I also done dr.

Kamikaze: soon kazeland will be my.

Tommy: (v.o.) kamikaze!

Kamikaze turns around and saw tommy and his friends

Kamikaze: tommy! but it's to early, why don't you go home gets some sleep or something.

Tommy: cause I want robotboy back.

Kamikaze: oh yeah

Kamikaze pressing his remote control button and bringing his cage.

Gus: dude is that the best you can do.

Constantine: im done dr.

Kamikaze pressing his remote control button again and it's open the floor in split and turn the whole lab into a volcano and there a chain on top of the cage. Were Tommy and his friend shock and afraid.

Lola: (to Gus in mad look) you have to open your big mouth do you?

Gus: whoops my bad dude.

Kamikaze: did I ever tell you that my home is a volcano?

Tommy: what do you want kamikaze

Kamikaze: you, to little game…of duel monsters.

All: you play duel monster?

Kamikaze: of course I play duel monsters, and I made a deal with if you win you get robotboy but if you lose I get robotboy try anything stupid to get robotboy back and your friends and robotboy are toast.

Tommy: kamikaze you snake i-

Lola: don't worry I will-

Tommy: no lola you can't, if you do and robotboy gone and so are you, just stay put, you guys. (sighs)I hope.

Gus: just kick his butt Tommy.

Lola: you can do it tommy. Beat this old man.

Kamikaze: old man, OLD MAN! That it, Let's duel turnbull

Tommy: you don't have a platform kamicrazy

Kamikaze: I know I have something else for you.

He press his button again in there a to be a some kind of disk

Tommy: what's this?

Lola: a duel disk

Tommy and gus: duel disk?

Lola: I think I forgot about that. It's like the one we duel like that platforms. And it's the same

Tommy: (sarcastic) gee, thank for a reminder Lola.

Tommy grab the duel disk and so does kamikaze. And then put it on. Places their cards in the duel disk and turns on.

Tommy: it's kind of tight, there. Alright let's duel.

Kamikaze: yes, lets.

Tommy vs. kamikaze this all be good stay tune for more robot in dueling.

Ch.7 end

Tommy dueling kamikaze this all to be good. Stay tuned for more robot in dueling. R and R .


	7. Ch 7 volcano battle part 1

Ch

a/n I don't own robotboy and yugioh

Ch.7 volcano battle part 1

Last time, robotboy been capture by kamikaze again and this time tommy have to battle kamikaze in the duel, or robotboy going to drop in the volcano for good which is bad, and now The duel about to begin in a volcano.

(kamikaze:4000/5 cards) (tommy:4000/5 cards)

Kamikaze: alright turnbull I go first(6 cards) and I summon my volcanic blaster in defense mode

A monster is a robot with 3 robotic legs 3 eyes and a fire on it's head liked a torch(1200/600)

Kamikaze: and 1 card face down and I activate a spell card lucky iron axe. It's raise it's attack point for 500 (3 cards)

That robot got axe on it's hand(1200/600)-(1700/600)

Kamikaze: I end my turn. Your moved turnull.(thinking) just you wait even you attack me I have another plan.

Tommy: my turn(6 cards) and I summon dimensional alchemist in attack mode

A knight with white ,blue and yellow armor (1300/200)

Tommy: and I activate his special ability. I sending 1 top card in my deck in then I removed from play, and it's gain it's attack point by 500.

(1300/200)-(1800/200)

Tommy: now attack with dimension ball.

He created a shadow ball and strike-

Kamikaze: not so fast turnbull I activate my firewall trap card!

Constantine: oh no.

Kamikaze: I send 1 pyro type monster from hand to the graveyard and your attack stop (and he did, 2 card)

Big fire barrier appear near on kamikaze and tommy's monster stop he attack.

Kamikaze: anything else?

Tommy: No, I place one face-down card and end my turn.(5 cards)

Kamikaze: ha! Your monster is now weak! (he draws, 3 card)

(1800/200) back to (1300/200)

Kamikaze: next I pay 500 life points to let me keep my firewall card.

(kamikaze: 3500)-(tommy: 4000)

Kamikaze: next I switch my monster defence to attack mode.

Kamikaze monster stand up (1700)

(note: everytime they say switch atk or def, I will put it up the numbers, for not get confuse)

Kamikaze: anywho I now attack your alchemist now with fire axe

The blaster swing his axe and slash tommy's monster and destroy.

(kamikaze: 3500) (tommy: 3600)

Tommy: My monster have a ability when he sent to the graveyard I can't get my remove from play monster and in to my hand (and he did, 6 cards)

Kamikaze: 1 card face down(2 cards) and I end my turn.

Tommy: my turn(he draws, 7cards) and I play my d.d. survivror attack mode (1800/200) and then I attack with my monster go.

That he now strikes kamikaze's monster but the firewall still there. but it's didn't now that is already destroy

(Kamikaze: 3400) (Tommy: 3600)

Gus: dude, why doesn't he activate firewall effect?

Lola: well, basically he will activate that monster special effect I think?

Kamikaze: she right, sure I didn't activate firewall effect but my monster will, you see when he destroy and sent to the graveyard I place 1 volcanic monster in my deck and on top of my deck.(and he did)

Tommy: so that the best you got!

Kamikaze: yes that the best I got.

Tommy: I place 2 card and I end my turn. (4 cards)

Kamikaze: My turn(he draws,3 cards) im not paying 500 for my fire wall so good bye firewall.

And destroy that trap card into places.

Kamikaze: next my trap call of the haunted(he reveal) can bring back my volcanic blaster again.

His monster got back from the graveyard.

Kamikaze: next I saciervice my monster in order to bring my volcanic hammerer

That monster disappear and bringing a new one Some kind of blazing dragon with armor body appear(2400/1500)

Tommy: I think you mean hammer.

Lola: that what he call it Tommy, read the monster name.

Tommy: oh right

Kamikaze: next I activate my blaze accelerator

Some kind of weapon

Lola: that can be good if he do discard 1 pyro monster with 500 or less like that, Tommy's monster is destroy

Kamikaze: your right again little girl. I do have a monster with 500 or less in my hand. I send volcanic shell from my hand and your monster is toast.(he did, 2 cards)

That volcanic shell enter the blaster and then..

Kamikaze: Fire!

It's blast and shot Tommy's monster into crumble and destroy.

Tommy: no!

Kamikaze: Next it's activate, I cannot attack in this turn but my volcanic shell special ability that I pay 500 life point in then I can get my another volcanic shell in my deck and into my hand

(he did, 3 cards)

(Kamikaze:2900) (tommy:3600)

Tommy:(thinking) why he keep doing that, he knows he going to lose for that.

Gus: dude this deck of his is sucks can he do something then that?

Kamikaze: yes my monster hammerer special ability that what you see if he don't fight, then you take 200 point of damage your life points for numbers of volcanic monster in my graveyard

And I have 3.

Gus: no is not dude. I think.

Tommy: yeah you only have 2.

Kamikaze: think again turnbull remember I discard 1 pyro monster in my hand to activate firewall?

(flashback about what happen)

Kamikaze: i send 1 pyro type monster in my hand to the graveyard and your attack stop.

(flashback end)

Both: oh yeah.

Kamikaze: now do your stuff blast Tommy now! Fire ball attack

The dragon throws fire balls and hits Tommy.

Tommy: ugh, I got burn.

(Kamikaze: 2900) (tommy: 3000)

Kamikaze: see fire burns you Tommy and it's about to get much worst, for you! (evil laugher)

Lola: don't listen to him tommy he's trying to trick you.

Kamikaze: silence!

the big robotic hand push lola and gus into the cage.

Lola: huh!

Gus: dude, what's going on!

Kamikaze: trapping you in the cage that of fire that what.

Lola saw the hot boiling lava on the ground and she screaming in horror!

Lola: TOMMY, HELP!

Gus: dude, help the g-man!

Tommy: Lola, Gus, No! kamikaze what you doing? Let my friends go at once!

Kamikaze: not going to happen turnbull you still dueling me and your friends are not support you now! And your friend are suffer.

Tommy(angry look) your going to kill my friends kamikaze?!

Kamikaze: I didn't say kill them Tommy I'm going to..burn them into a crisp. Bit of ashes.

Tommy(angry look) You wouldn't dare!

Kamikaze: oh I will, now on with the duel I palce one card face down and end my turn. (and he did, 2 card)

tommy:(thinking in afraid look) I have to save my friends and robotboy that is worst, I got to think of something and fast, or my friends are done for.

To be continued

Ch.8 end

Oh no what can tommy do? He's all alone dueling with kamikaze in a boiling lava without lola and gus, this is bad can tommy save his friends by winning this duel. stayed tune for more robot in dueling. R and R


	8. ch 8 unknown person and bot part 2

Ch

Ch.8 unknown person and unknown bot part 2

Last time, Tommy begin to duel kamikaze but unfortunely kamikaze used his control to push lola and gus into the like robotboy and if tommy doesn't do something now ad fast their friend are gone. For good.

Now tommy field

(Kamikaze: 2900, 2 cards) (Tommy: 3000, 4 cards)

Kamikaze still have volcanic hammerer on the field(2400/1500), one face-down and card call: blaze accelerator, tommy have no monster and three face-down. Tommy still afraid that he mite he going to destroy his friend and robotboy.

Kamikaze: well?

Tommy: My turn I hope,(5 cards) all right I reveal my first face down card(reveal face down): karma cut.

Kamikaze: oh no!

Lola(in the cage): that the spirit Tommy.

Tommy: now I discard one card from my hand and your monster destroy and remove from play.

Kamikaze monster cuts into places and it's gone

Gus(in the cage): now that's what the g-man is talking about.

Kamikaze: grr.

Tommy: now I summon a new monster: bazoo the soul eater.

It's appear to be a blue monkey or baboon(1600/900)

Bazoo: thank you to summon me tommy ohh-ohh.

Tommy: huh?(thinking) he can..talk?

Bazoo: of course I can talk. Can any bazoo can talk too noo. But I do ohh-ohh.

Gus: dude, and she thinks im a monkey boy.

Lola: yes

Gus: grr, not cool dude.

Lola: whatever(thinking afraid look) Tommy I hope your doing this.

Kamikaze: your stupid monkey is too dumb to fight me.

Bazoo(angry like anime): who do you calling me a stupid and dumb ohh-ohh-ohh you better show some respect of bazoo everywhere. Activate my ability Tommy and teach him lesson.

(note: yeah I also do the anime parts on this story.)

Tommy: (sweat drop) ookay, I activate bazoo's special ability once per turn, I can't sent up to 3 monsters in my graveyard and it's gains 300 attack point

Kamikaze: I think it's gain only 2200 attack point.

Tommy: no, make that 2500 attack

Kamikaze: you a idiot as gus, you only have 2 monsters

Tommy: once again kamikaze think again. I discard one card on my hand thank for my karma cut.

His monster was he discard it in the graveyard was samsara Kaiser.

Kamikaze: oh right I forgot.

Tommy: now I sent my 3 monster in my graveyard and remove from play.(and he did)

Bazoo: oh boy oh boy! Let me have it. Im hungry

It's appear bazoo have some kind of golden fruit and eat it.

(1600/900)-(2500/900)

Bazoo: hmm not bad.

Tommy: ready bazoo attack kamikaze directly

Bazoo is going to hit kamikaze

Bazoo: take this you old goat.

Kamikaze: not quite tommy I activate my sakuretsu armor.(reveal his face down)

Bazoo: uh-oh

Kamikaze: my trap card can destroy your monster that is attacking me.

Tommy monster run away but too late the armor hit bazoo and it's destroy with the monkey screams

Tommy: bazoo! I end my turn with the face down.(2 cards)

Kamikaze: My move (3 cards) and now I summon my volcanic slicer

Same of before but different he like volcanic shell but big legs and arms(1800/1200)

Kamikaze: now attack.

He's about to spit fire

Tommy; I activate: enemy control, I have 2 effect 1. I can switch one battle monster into different mode and I thinking defense mode or 2. I can tribute my monster and take your monster for one turn. And I choose switch mode.

And it's did. That monster sit down.(1200)

Kamikaze: I end my turn with one face down(1 card)

Tommy: my turn(3 cards)and I summon my d.d. warrior attack mode: (1200/1000)

Kamikaze: it's too weak.

Tommy: attack that monster,

Gus: dude, say what?! Dude that thing have same points what he doing?

Tommy's warrior strikes and didn't work it's does nothing.

Kamikaze: you are a fool as gus alright. Don't you know same monsters in attack and same monster defense don't cut it.

Tommy: umm yeah, think again

Volcanic slicer see a portal and he's gone so does d.d. warrior.

Kamikaze: hey what the big idea

Tommy: when my monster attacks the monster it's remove from play so does he.

Consantine: Kamikaze do you know what your monster do it's disappearing

Kamikaze: I don't care I going to win and I proof that every villain in the world that im better villan then they are.

All:(gasps)

Tommy: that what this is all about, being a better villain,(angry look) kamikaze you big jerk, you steal robotboy for thinking you're trying to be the big winner of this game, well let me tell you something, dueling liked this, is suppose to be fun, not for to getting to steal a robot for your own reason and you know why? Cause that stealing, and winning isn't everything it's fun that counts. And I have fun that included my friends. and You got to learn what fun is all about too. And dueling is not about world domination, is about bravely, honor and respect to your cards. And you sir is not being nice at all.

Lola: he's right kamikaze.

Kamikaze: grrr, shut up! I going to steal whatever I please and you think I going to be nice you brats forget it, I well get robotboy if it's the last thing I do. Your threw turnbull. you know why because of you keep trying to ruins my plans everyday thanks to you and your friends. I lost the duel many years ago and I am sick of losing is Because my opponent beat me into a duel and he calling me a weakly, that why im never become a better evil genius. There no way you can not beat me tommy cause I well destroy you and your friends once and for all.

Tommy: fine be that way, why? Cause your just a twisted black hearted man who doesn't care about fun at all.

Kamikaze: so what, continue your move.

Tommy: I end my turn with a face down. (2 cards)

Kamikaze: my turn(2 cards) I activate pot of greed that allow to draw 2 cards (he did, 3 cards)yes I actvate my spell card: tri-braze accelerator, I only actvated this if I have a braze accelerator

On the field. And I will send it.(and he did)

The accelerator got upgrade into the three silver blasters.

Kamikaze: tommy, prepared your self for your friends are suffer. I send my accelerator to the graveyard to summon my ultimate monster,

Tommy: uh-oh

Kamikaze monster is bigger dragon red claws flame hair in his head with spikes. (3000/1800)

Kamikaze: meet my monster: volcanic doomfire.

Tommy: oh no.

Kamikaze: oh yes robotboy is my! Now attack his life points directly!

He's about the spits big fire ball and stikes tommy

Both: tommy!

Tommy: I reveal my trap macro cosmos

Kamikaze monster blast Tommy in the smoke fog.

Kamikaze: YES! I did..it? what the?

The smoke clears and Tommy still here with his trap card reveal (Tommy: 3000)

Kamikaze: What impossible how did you survive?

Tommy: I just activate my macro cosmos you see when you strike me, any card goes to the graveyard it's remove from plus there more when it's activate I can special summon a monster call: helios-the primordial sun

A half human mummy appear with the sun on her head and she sits. (?/?)

Tommy: the atk and def point that have every monster that removed from play sure she may be destroy but it's worth it.

(?/?)-(600/600) and she gone

Lola: (sigh and relieve) that was closed

Kamikaze: not so lucky turnbull cause even your monster is destroy you take damage 500 points for each monster of your's is gone.

(Kamikaze: 2900) (tommy: 2500)

Kamikaze: I not done with my battle phase cause I activate my ojama trio this trap card allow to summon ojama tokens to your side

Tommy: no not that.

Ojama brothers in underwear appear on tommy side

Lola: freaky.

Tommy: so that means-

Kamikaze: my can attack many time with my monster, now attack those ojama.

The volcanic doomfire strike his fireball 3 times and blast ojama into dust.

Kamikaze: remember my monster effect you take 500 point damage again.

(Kamikaze:2900) (tommy:1000)

Kamikaze: one more thing your ojama is destroy and why? Cause when they are destroy you take 300 point of damage and that 900.

(Kamikaze:2900) (tommy: 100)

Kamikaze: I end my turn ,yes I almost winning.

Constantine: boss is going to win!

Lola: Tommy almost run out of life points one more strike and he lost and so of us.

Gus: dude it's over I can fart anymore if I die.

Lola: eww, Tommy do something quick, gus is going to fart at me.

Tommy:(thinking with tears) I going to lose, my friends, robotboy, everything, isn't there in another way I can do.

unknownVoices: tommy look up there

Tommy: huh? Who that?

Unknown person from 2 last episode appear

Voice 1:(male) magnetboy activate your power now

Voice 2:(male) ok

New robot absorb the magnet from his hand and it's robotboy but it's stuck

Kamikaze: you idiot don't know it's cage don't work

Voice 1:(sweat drops) oh right, but still magnetboy do you stuff, save they friends now!

magnetboy: right j.

magnetboy flies near the cage and break it.and got robotboy and saved then he going to the another cage and free lola and gus they grab on him. And then blast with his lighting and his invention is destroy

Lola: thanks whatever you are.

Magnetboy: name's magnetboy.

They land it and save.

Tommy(tears stop): guy's your saved by..who is he?

Magnetboy: names magnetboy

Tommy: nice to meet you magnetboy, you look a lot liked robotboy but different

It true he looked like robotboy but he green and white body he also have a lighting sinble(I think) and one green magnet on his head

Magnetboy: do I look liked robotboy right.

Tommy: yes

Voices 1: Finish that old man off in quick

Tommy: right(thinking) all right, this is It, come on one good card please.(he draw,3 cards normal) alright kamikaze if you don't care about fun then this well.

Gus: dude what did he draw?

JD: watch and learn

Lola: who are you?

JD: I'm J.D I'm here for a weekend With magnetboy. your friend is cool in duel monster.

Gus: yo thank dude

Tommy: I play my D.D.R- different dimension reincarnation. This spell card allow me to discard 1 card from my hand and I can get my removed from monster back (and he did and removes from play, 1 cards) I bring my dimensional alchemist

He back from the remove from play and he sat down. (1300/200)

Tommy: now I activate he special ability I send top card and remove from play. and 500 attack points

(1300/200)-(1800/200)

Tommy: But he won't be here for long cause I tribute my monster to summon my bigger monster

Gus: I knew it dude.

Tommy: meet: golden honunculus

A big huge rock with gold body(1500/1500)

Gus: or not.(mad look) Dude you wasted that spell card and that monster is even weaker than before.

JD: wait for it.

Tommy: my monster is weak, but he got stronger then before, you know why cause he gain it's atk and def points for 300. for each cards that remove from play and it's I count 7(I think you need to help me)

(1500/1500)-(3600/3600)

Gus: dude that more like it.

honunculus: Yes I feel big and strong thanks Tommy.

Tommy: um your welcome

Kamikaze: 3600 points

Tommy: that right kamikaze now attack with rock crush fist

Homunculus going to punch doomfire and boom! He hits and the monster roars and destroy

Kamikaze: AHH! My doomfire is destroy.

(Kamikaze: 2300) (tommy: 100)

Kamikaze: next turn you don't win

Tommy: actually you just did I activate my trap card return from the different dimension I going to pay halve my points and I bring back my monsters from removed from play.

(kamikaze: 2300) (Tommy: 50)

His monster got back to the removed from play you get the rest

Dimensional alchemist: let's do this

D.D. warrior: right.

they going to strike kamikaze and they did and kamikaze screams

(Kamikaze:0) (tommy: 50) game over.

Tommy: yes

Lola: tommy did it

Lola hugs Tommy and Gus give me a noogie

Gus: who the man. Tommy that who

Lola let go of Tommy again

JD: Nice going kid.

Tommy: thanks guys

Kamikaze: Noooo! Again I lost, why, why, I thought you are a beginner

Tommy: I was, kamikaze. You just got to learn a thing call respect. (They walk away)

Constantine: boss I think you need to fix your invention

Kamikaze: Constantine I blame you!

Constantine: I know boss.

To be Continue

Ch.8 end

Wow tough dueling im keep going in keep reading on robot in dueling. R and R


	9. Ch 9 new friends

a/n I don't not own robotboy and yugioh

a/n I don't not own robotboy and yugioh

Ch.9 new friends

Tommy and their friends and JD and magnetboy are out of kamikaze lair and there safe tommy shakes JD hand

Tommy: thanks for rescue my friend mr.

Jd: don't thank me dudes, thank magnetboy here he's the one who save you

Tommy: thanks magnetboy

Magnetboy: your welcome

Jd: oh and call me J.d. instead.

All: right jd.

Tommy: im tommy

Lola: im lola

Gus: and im the gus, or the g-man.

Jd: yeah, whatever.

Lola: so your new here you said?

Jd: yes, im came here so I needed a break, that why I come to your town. But if there's a villain around here will magnetboy will stop them.

Gus: yeah really dude im want to take a vacation but those two losers don't let the g-man to be cool.

Tommy and lola glare at gus

Gus: what?

Jd: that's was not cool dude.

Tommy: ignore him he always a big liar when he comes to that.

Jd: yeah he's was, by the way your duel is awesome out there but who is that dude in there?

Tommy: that dr. kamikaze he's trying to get robotboy for he's trying be his slave. And the big guy named Constantine he's kamikaze henchmen big deep down he is a nice guy.

Jd: oh really?

Tommy: nope.

Lola: tommy told me and gus that he trick us to believe that robotboy is evil in the future, and it's was an actor pretending to be a future news guy who thinks he's in danger and that just wrong.

(note: that's happen in the episode "time transmission".)

Gus: dude tell me about it that old dude fool us. And I saw lola's scream like a little girl and she (girly sound)ahhh! Oh man didn't see that coming(laughing)

Gus still laughing, Lola's not happy about what he said that and she's angry she punch Gus many times. Tommy magnetboy and jd saw what she did and they can't look. Gus got hurt.

Lola(angry): you take that back you fat jerk!

Tommy: take it easy lola please.

Lola clam down.

Lola: sorry about that, but he started to mocking me liked that.

Gus:(afraid) she's scary dude.

Jd: you deserve it, you can't not say that to a girl like that dude.

Tommy: one question: how do you find us?

Jd: I saw you guys running on something, say it's like well in trouble.

Tommy: You saw us?

Jd: Yeah I think I heard your friend is in trouble and I saw you guys running to the docks. And then you stiate to that island right here.

Tommy: so you followed us here, and you saw me dueling, and then you found us.

Jd: not me, magnetboy and I find you guys from evil villain like that creep kamikaze. And I think you save with your robot too right?

Tommy: right, but he need something else then saving the world, he wanted to become a real human boy someday. I got to a lot learn to what he think what to become a real boy and I need him. we teach him how to play duel monsters.

Gus: we dude?

Lola: yes gus we did, I teach robotboy, Tommy and Gus to play dueling and it's was fun. Tommy beat me in the duel for the first time and it's was great.

Gus: yeah well she being a cr-

Lola(mad): gus!

Gus: yo im cool

magnetboy: cool, keep learning ok.

Tommy: sure, uh-oh it's late we better get going. My parents getting worry

Lola: yeah me too. I getting tired.(she yawns)

Gus: yo me too, I'm beat. As in sleeping way dude.

Lola: let go to my boat you guys im driving

Jd: (chuckles) that's funny.

Lola: it's true

Jd: but you can't drive a boat your such a kid.

Lola: true but still im the richess kid here. So I can still drive.

Jd:(sweat drop) ookay.

Next Scene the gang are head to lola's boat except jd.

Tommy: are you coming?

Jd: Yes But I can take it from here come on magnetboy let go to the motel

Magnetboy: right, bye

Jd: and remember this, play hard okay, you can do it. Don't give up okay you guys,

All: right

Jd: and so does robotboy

Tommy: I will.

Jd: Bye dudes.(thinking, smiles) and good luck my friends hope you guys can save the world and I will duel you guys very soon.

They files away they waves good bye to him(except gus cause he sleeping in the boat)

Tommy: Let's go guys

Lola: right

Tommy, deactivate robotboy and lola (who is driving)is on the boat and head home.

Lola: I am proud of you Tommy, you showed that kamikaze a thing or two and that was nice, and also you learn that duel monsters is fun. Not being a jerk liked kamikaze

Tommy: yeah, Your right, im sorry I didn't want play this game because it's boring, I guess I was wrong about them, there not boring anymore. Thank to you. You're a true pal.

Lola:(blushes) aw thanks Tommy. But you still need training with your deck.

Tommy: yeah(and he look his deck, thinking seriously) but my monster are talking again. What going on.

(flashback about that last episode)

Tommy (v.o):First bazoo talk,

Bazoo: thank you to summon me tommy ohh-ohh

Tommy: huh?(thinking) he can..talk?

Bazoo: of course I can talk. Can any bazoo can talk to noo. but I do.

(next scene)

Tommy (v.o.): than there golden homunculus

Honunculus: yes I feel big and strong thanks tommy

Tommy: um you welcome

(Next scene)

Tommy (v.o.): and then there d.d. warrior and dimensional alchemist are talking too.

Dimensional alchemist: let's do this

d.d. warrior: right.

They going to strike kamikaze and they did and kamikaze screams

(Flashback end)

Tommy(thinking): do they think this deck is really helping me?

Lola: tommy,

Tommy look at lola

Lola: you okay

Tommy: yeah im okay, don't worry im fine(thinking) maybe. but I need to know about these card are keep talking to me. I must figure it out, someday but now im tired.

They almost headed home

Ch.9 end

What lies in those deck that they keeps talking to tommy, are they monster sprits? keep reading for more robot in dueling. R and R


	10. Ch 10 day in the park

Ch

a/n: I don't own robotboy an yugioh ok.

Ch.10 day in the park

Next day. Sunday.

Tommy still sleeping in 10 second and the alarm clock in ringing.

Tommy: whoa (he stop the clock and he yawns) well another day and another sleeping(he sleeps again) time. Five more minutes.

Tommy's mom (v.o.): tommy your friend Gus is calling you.

Tommy (groaning): tell him that I'm sleeping ok

Tommy's mom: Tommy he just wants to duel you or something

Tommy(sighs and he woke up): give the phone then mom.

Tommy mom appear in Tommy's room

Tommy's mom: here you go honey

She give Tommy the phone.

Tommy: thank mom I take it from here

Tommy's mom: okay hon.

She left.

Tommy:(answer the phone) what is it Gus? Don't you know what day it is? It's Sunday and I need some sleep.

Gus(v.o.): yo sorry Tommy but I the g-man wants to duel someone and the someone is robotboy.

Tommy: gus, I know you want to duel robotboy but he can learn this yet.

Gus(v.o.): come on Tommy I know that robotboy won't beat the g-man. And I will be tough.

Tommy: more like dumb is more like it. Listen I know you have never duel yet but robotboy is failing in dueling I still need him training to get stronger.

Gus(v.o.) look Tommy dude I will duel robotboy even in failing in dueling.

Tommy: I don't know.

Gus: trust me tommy last time we want to lola's house you beat the crud of lola's deck.

Tommy: gus, it's just a duel, I beat her cause it's fun and Im in training too. Me and robotboy.

Gus: so what you beat kamikaze as well.

Tommy: y-yes it's true, but I still need more time to get stronger. His deck is stronger then before, so I need more cards. And does robotboy.

Gus: please tommy I want to duel robotboy I didn't see the his deck yet.

Tommy: grr, fine I will let robotboy duel.

Gus: yes oh and by the way lola says we need to go at the park she said she has something for us.

Tommy: huh!

Gus: and she also said bring robotboy too.

Tommy: why that?

Gus(v.o.): I don't know and either the g-man. See ya dude.

Tommy turn off the phone and activate with his watch to turn on robotboy

Robotboy: what gus say tommy?

Tommy: he said he wants to duel you robotboy.

Robotboy: yes robotboy first duel. To fight g-man

Tommy: robotboy are you sure your going to duel gus? He never duel before.

Robotboy: robotboy know how to duel. You duel lola and you beat her.

Tommy: but this just for fun ro.and I still need more cards, Also lola's has something for us.

Robotboy: what is it?

Tommy: I don't know but were gotta find out what.

At the park Tommy, Gus, and robotboy(who is still wearing that hip-hop clothes from "robot love" and "a tale of evil two geniuses") are still waiting for lola

Gus: dude what taking her so long?

Tommy: maybe her dad car have no more gas left.

Gus: I think so dude(he farted).

Tommy: eww, Gus that disgusting.

Tommy cover his nose for gus stinkingless

Gus: dude I think she here now

The Lola car come and stop the driver opening the front limo door and Lola coming out.

Lola: morning guys

Gus: dude what took you so long?

Lola: sorry the driver need to go to the restroom so bad he have to stop to the gas station.

Gus: whatever dude.

Tommy: so what do you said you have something for us lola?

Gus: yeah lola what is it?

Lola(to the driver): if you may please.

The driver nod and opens the trunk and it a box that it's write:

To:

Tommy, Lola, and Goose(not robotboy)

Lola: this package is for all of us

Gus: and the names gus not goose

Tommy: who is from?

Lola: I don't know.

Gus greedy look the under the box

Gus: well whatever it is it must be candy.

Tommy(mad look): gus what are you doing?

Lola(mad look too): you can't dig that new box to yourself it's for all of us.

Gus stop looking

Gus: yo wait a minute, something not right that's not candy

Lola: because that not candy you idiot that's-

She's look the box in it's a duel disk.

Lola: Our duel disk.

Tommy: hey, isn't that the one that I duel kamikaze

lola: yeah tommy it is, and look is a note:

dear tommy lola, and goose

you three are the new duelist that

been ever duel before, you guys well be invited to coming to the

kaiba corp completion. the winner well take 10000 cash prize every duelist

in the world will be the greatlist duelist in the world. But in order to enter

the competition you must register if you want to compete and in five days the tournament will begin.

ps: I won't be in the duel so I will keep in one on you duelist for making trouble.

signs:

seto kaiba

lola: seto kaiba! He wrote to this

gus: cool a tournament and he said money(money on his eyes appear).

Tommy: oh no he got the money look again

Lola: yeah, I think that he is stay here.

Gus: what?

Tommy: gus this tournament is for pros duelist only

Robotboy: what about robotboy

Tommy: sorry ro it's just that if everyone seeing you in the tournament well were in trouble.

Lola: he have a point robotboy.

Robotboy: robotboy want to go tournament

Gus: yo me too dude. Come on you guys we wanna go to the tournament come onnn!

Tommy: I don't know about that. We might get caught

Gus: dude tell prof. moshimo that robotboy will enter to tournament

Tommy: I don't know Gus professor says I need him as a secret, beside professor doesn't know about duel monsters

Beeping sound come from tommy's watch. Tommy pressing his watch and the hologram of moshimo and he doing exercise with his headband and his exercise clothes he doing jumprope.

Tommy: professor.

Moshimo: oh hey tommy and friends how you doing?

Tommy: it's very good professor, but robotboy wants me to take him entering a duel monster cards tournament, problem is that robotboy is not to be allow in the tournament because he a robot alos we don't want him to see him in public. What does robotboy want anything

Moshimo: duel monsters card huh? Well tommy sometimes robotboy really loves a game of challenges whoa

Moshimo fell down with the rope.

Gus: dude that got to hurt.

Moshimo tried to untied those rope he still speaks

Moshimo: even so he love games even duel monsters

Lola: it was my idea.

Moshimo: really hmm, do you train him.

Lola: so does tommy and gus well mostly gus.

Tommy: I don't why robotboy want to go to that dueling tournament?

Moshimo: Something robots like robotboy love to challenge anyone and well he love battling robots even duel monsters tournament. meaning a fun game.

Robotboy: robotboy want go tournament. Need be real boy.

Moshimo: don't- ow(he backs hurt by falling) don't worry robotboy you well be someday. Tommy can't you let robotboy go to your cards tournament so that way to become a human boy.

Tommy: I hope so.

Moshimo: good. robotboy remember just don't give to your dreams just yet, you can do it.

Robotboy: robotboy promise.

Moshimo: good luck robotboy and so are you three. And be careful if anyone saw robotboy then the secret is out.

All: we well.

Moshimo: well good bye my friend and play hard with your cards

Hologram is off.

Robotboy: Robotboy enter yes.

Tommy: Yeah you are enter but first you need training and let try out with our new duel disk

Both: yeah.

gus: the g-man goes first and robotboy is the first victim? Cause I well proof to you I well be in this game.

Robotboy: but robotboy no have duel disk

Lola: I let you burrow my's

Lola gives robotboy the duel disk

Robotboy: How you put on?

Lola: just put it's on your arm

Robotboy put the duel disk and put it his left arm.

Robotboy: like this yes

Lola: yeah that it.

Robotboy: what this?

Tommy: it's does things are the zones the square is the monster zone and the one with the holes on the top are spell and trap zone.

Robotboy: ohhh okay.

Tommy: and the one with the squares and a small triangles are monster zone.

Robotboy: ohh pretty cool yes.

Gus(annoy look): yo im waiting to duel here

Voice: and I accepted.

The gang gasps

Tommy: oh no it's k-kurt

Kurt and his men appear one of them with a big red round hat and green t-shirt is mookie. Then the big one with the blue jacket and a red hat is stu. And one with the cool black jacket and a blown hat is their leader kurt.

Kurt: that right turndork and you and your friend are going down.(evil chuckled)

Ch.10 end.

Uh oh sound like there troubles a foot for our heroes a bully is here, and I don't is a this good chapter because it's the only thing I can come up with. stay tuned for robot in dueling. And find out. R and R


	11. Ch 11 dueling bully

a/n: I do not own robotboy and yugioh

a/n: I do not own robotboy and yugioh.

Ch.11 dueling bully.

While the heroes are at the park the gang of bullies kurt, stu, and mookie appear in the park. While the heroes glare at them.

Tommy: What are you doing here kurt?

Kurt: heh, I heard your friend said you a duelist.

Stu and mookie: yeah.

Gus: so what, were duelist too me and ro-

Lola kick gus for saying the word "robotboy".

Gus: ow.

Lola: they duelist too gus and Ro..bert.

Gus: dude who's-

Lola kick gus again.

Gus: ow.

Kurt: ha, yeah right you two dorks duel, (laughing)in fact I'm a duelist also that means I creamed everydorky kids in school and you can't beat me.

Robotboy: grrr, who you call dorks. Me duel good.

Gus: yeah dude who are you calling us dork if I were you I the g-man well challenge you to a duel.

Tommy and lola(not robotboy) gasps

Tommy: Gus you can't be serious

Lola: he right gus, his deck is dangerous. one time I duel him he have a powerful monster and the thing is on stoppable.

Gus: don't care dude I still dueling him beside he accept me, and I will win.

Kurt: you going to beat me dork no way you fatso, you have no idea what your dealing with.

Gus: oh yeah proof it.

Kurt: fine I let's-

Robotboy: wait, me duel you.

Kurt: get lost pipsqueak I duel fatso.

Tommy(whispering ): ro don't do it please.

Robotboy: no, me fight

Tommy(whispering): but you will get hurt.

Robotboy: no worry Tommy me will beat Kurt. Like you did.

Gus: yeah dudes me and Robert will take him down.

Kurt: fine I accept both of you a challenge.

gus: then let's go then.

Robotboy: yes lets.

Tommy and lola: no!

Stu and mookie: yes!

(note: this is a triangle duel the duelist will have to be a triangle then each duelist well not battle on the they first turn so they have to wait until the opponent next moved you know what I'm talking about. And they also attack to each other or not. So good luck)

They activate there duel disk except robotboy who doesn't know how to activate.

Tommy: oh right

Tommy walks over to robotboy to need help the duel disk.

Robotboy: how you turn on?

Tommy: press here.

Tommy pressing the button to activate the duel disk and he did.

Robotboy: thanks tommy.

Tommy: your welcome ro.

Tommy go back with lola to watch the duel.

Kurt: ready dorks

Gus: no one call me a dork

Robotboy: yeah me too.

Kurt: then lets duel.

(Kurt: 4000, 5 cards) (Gus: 4000, 5 cards) (Robotboy: 4000, 5 cards)

Robotboy: me first(6 cards) and me play ancient gear castle.

A castle with cannons and big gears appear behinds robotboy

Robotboy: this card gains 300 attack point. for only gear monsters next me put a counter on this card for normal summoning or set. And me summon my cannon soldier attack mode.

And he did put his card in the monster zone, and A purple robot with a cannon on his head appear.(1400/1300)then the counter effect activate,

Counter-1

(note: each time there a counter, the number that represent how many counter on it. I will put it on and it's call: counter numbers. Okay I try.)

Robotboy: me end this with face down.(and he did. 3 cards)

Gus: yo it's my move. (6 cards)

Tommy: let's hope gus can do this.

Lola: yeah maybe he and robotboy is a team. I hope.

Gus: now I summon this monster: master kyo..o..o.

Lola: kyonshee

Gus: yeah dude that what I call it.

Tommy and lola groans

A zombie ninja with a purple wardrobe with yellow pants and hidden faces on it.(1750/1000)

Counter-2

Robotboy: why can't see face?

Tommy: Uh you don't want to know ro. I mean it, it's just a card.

Robotboy: ohh okay.

Gus: now as I was saying I palce 1 card face down and end my turn.(and he did, 4 cards)

Kurt: you called that powerful more liked weaklys.(6 cards) and I activate lighting vortex.

Lola: uh oh that not good for them.

Tommy: what does it do?

Kurt: wow your really a stupid one, I discard 1 card from my hand and your face up monster are destroy.

robotboy and gus: uh-oh

Kurt discard one card and the lighting hits and strikes both gus and robotboy monsters. And no monsters.

Gus: dude this sucks, he blast two monsters at once dude.

Robotboy: that bad.

Kurt: it is bad wasn't it? Well how about this monster that even badder: my masked dragon in attack mode.

A red and white dragon appear(1400/1100)

Counter-3

Kurt: now attack Robert directly

The dragon flies toward robotboy to attack.

Robotboy: no hit, me play: enemy controller spell card. You monster switch mode.

The dragon sits.(1100)

Kurt: my monster is in defense mode big deal, I place one card face-down. Your moved weird kid. (3 cards)

Robotboy: me moved(4 cards) and me summoned: ancient gear soldier attack mode

A rusty robot..

Robotboy: me no rusty

I mean rusty robot monster card the one you summoned, not you ro, your not rusty.

Robotboy: oh. Okay

Kurt: who said that?

Robotboy: no one.

As I was saying a rusty robot monster card with a gun blaster on the field(1300/1300)-(1600/1300)

Counter-4

Robotboy: now attack dragon.

The robot monster card is shooting his blaster and..

kurt: I activate my..

robotboy: no, soldier activate, spell and trap no activate while attacking.

Kurt: what

And shoots the dragon and gone.

Kurt: oh well, you destroy him and now activate my monster special ability when he destroy in battle and sent him to the graveyard, I can special summon a dragon monster with 1500 or less attack points and I summon this: armed dragon lv.3

A armor dragon with Orange body.(1200/900)

Gus: aww cute.

Lola: don't say cute Gus. That dragon is bad.

Tommy: what are you talking about? That monster weak.

Lola: trust me, you don't want to get involve of that thing. He may be weak but he have a dangerous effect.

kurt:(thinking evil smile) she right but you see what about to happen with my monster but first let's see what fatso going to do.

Robotboy: 1 card face down and end turn.(and he did, 2 cards)

Gus: back to g-man(5 cards) and I play my book of life.

A green book appear.

Tommy: what does that do

Lola: now gus special summon a zombie type monster back from the graveyard and one cost of 1 monster card in opponent graveyard is removed from play.

Tommy: cool. Now kurt have one monster in the graveyard.

Gus: yeah, and I removed that masked dragon or something.

Kurt: big deal.(and he did take it out)

Gus: dude it's is. Now I bring back my zombie. Master kyy..

Lola(mad look): just do it gus!

Gus: geez fine.

Master kyonshee back(1750/1000)

Gus: Now I tribute my master to summon my re kooie

A ugly monster filled with bones for a body and with origin I think.(2400/2000)

Counter-5

Lola: that's ryu kokki gus.(lola slaps her forehand).

Gus: whatever, now attack his armed dragon with bone crush.

That monster going to attack kurt's monster.

Kurt: yeah right I activate negate attack.

The monster stop.

Kurt: sorry, fatty but your monster stop attack and cancel out your battling for one turn.

Gus: dang, fine dude I end my turn with a face down.(2 cards)

Kurt:(4 cards) during my stand by phase I send my armed dragon lv 3 to the graveyard(and he did) so I can summon this: meet armed dragon lv. 5

Liked armed dragon lv.3, lv 5 become big and black and red body with spikes on it.

Tommy: uh-oh you are right about that thing lola

Lola: see that what I trying tell you, he bad.

Gus: he doesn't look so tough. He have same attack points as I am.

Kurt: I disagree fatboy I activate his special activate. I send a monster to my graveyard and 1 of your monster is destroy so I send my luster dragon #2 to my graveyard (and he did, 3 cards) and your ugly bone friend is gone.

Gus: ah, no!

Kurt: crush that bone head now.

(note: that is one bad joke.)

That monster used his arm to hit ryu kokki and that monster gone.

Stu and mookie: yeah go boss.

Kurt: and now that your monster gone(to robotboy) he next.

Tommy: rob- I mean Robert look out.

Kurt: attack that rust bucket of bolts now with inferno roar.

Now that dragon slash ancient gear soldier and he's gone

(kurt: 4000) (Gus: 4000) (robotboy: 3200)

Tommy:I guess gus defenseless now. but why he didn't attack gus?

Lola: I not sure. But it's gets worst.

Kurt: no monsters gone again You dorks, now I play my spell card stamping destruction and I will used it on fatso face-down spell or trap card. And destroy it if I have a dragon type monster on the field.

Armed dragon going to stomp gus face down but gus reveal face down card.

Gus: I play my reckless greed this let me draw 2 cards(and he did, 4 cards)

Kurt: too bad you can not draw in the next 2 turns for you fathead. But right now my spell card is still activate.

That Dragon stomps that trap card and destroy.

Kurt: next it's also take 500 point of damage to you when it's destroy.

(kurt: 4000) (gus: 3500) (robotboy: 3200)

Gus: dude. It's that the best you got.

Kurt: I place one card face down. And my monster gets stronger. Because my armed dragon special ability during I destroy your monster in battle, I send lv 5 to the graveyard(and he did again) and I summon: my armed dragon lv.7

Now that Armed dragon is metal with drills and steel wings and his tail made of drills (2800/1000)

Stu and mookie: yeah yeah yeah yeah go kurt.

Lola afraid of this monster.

Tommy(afraid look): aw man, he bigger and scarier then before.

Kurt: I end my turn.(1 cards)

Gus: dude how can't I beat that thing.

Lola: just focus Gus.

Gus: with what?

Tommy: well just look of your cards that you used reckless greed.

Gus: ohh right. duh what did I think of that.

Tommy:(sighs) remind me we need to learn from me and robotboy only not gus okay.

Lola: yeah I agree with that.

Gus: yo I heard that dude. Geez

Robotboy: me turn now.

Gus: dude, make it quick.

Robotboy:(he draw, 3 cards) now I play ancient gear workshop. Me get ancient gear monster back from graveyard and soldier is back in hand(and he did) now me summon him again attack mode.

Ancient gear soldier back to the field (1300/1300)-(1600/1300)

Counter-6

Kurt: That thing is too weak.

Robotboy: me play face down: limiter removal.

Kurt: aw crud,

Lola: Yeah now thanks to that spell card it's gains machines types monster double it's attack points.

Tommy: meaning he's-

Lola: yeah he have 3200 attack points

The robot is glowing (1600/1300)-(3200/1300)

Kurt: grr, not cool man.

Robotboy: yes cool. Now attack.

Kurt: i(thinking) oh great I can't do any thing because that stupid monster effect.

Ancient gear now blast that dragon and destroy

(Kurt: 3600) (gus: 3500) (robotboy: 3200)

Kurt: no!

Stu: the boss monster is destroy

Mookie: oh man that not good.

Tommy: yeah way to go ro.

Lola: im impress ro, you see those cards are better for you.

Robotboy's smiles

Kurt: ha, you took down my monster, but this isn't over you twerp.

Robotboy: me end with face down.(1 card)

the gear soldier destroy himself

tommy: huh his monster is destroy what happen?

Lola: when limiter removal is activate even the attack points are double all machine monsters are destroy when the turns end.

Gus: now the g-man turn.

He about to draw but

Kurt: hold it twerp. Remember you cannot draw thanks to your reckless greed

Gus: aw man I forgot,(still 4 cards) oh well I still play my call of the mummy spell card.(and he did) dude it's like this if the g-man have no monster on the field I special summon a zombie type monster from my hand and it's my despair from the dark

A dark shadow monster who big and scary looking with scary claws a scary laugher that's all I know(2800/3000) lola scare of that monster so she hide behides Tommy.

Lola: im scared.

Tommy(afraid look): yeah m-me too.

Gus: dude that monster is cool.

Both: no it's not.

Lola: it's scary

Gus: well whatever dudes. Now attack him directly

Kurt: I play my: threaten roar.(he reveal trap card) now thanks to that card you cannot battle this turn.

Gus: oh man again, I end my turn with a face down.(3 cards)

Kurt: now it's my turn,(2 cards) I play pot of greed, this let's me draw two card(and he did, 3 card) and play level modulation you draw two cards but im going to used on him(to robotboy)

And robotboy did (3 cards)

Robotboy: why you do that?

Kurt: cause im bring back armed dragon lv 7

And he did (2800/1000)

Kurt: do to his effect by level modulation this card can't attack. But he won't he here for for long cause I tributed this monster to summoned even worst.

His monster gone and now another armed dragon appear but this time he's bigger and it's a robotic dragon with sharp blades and you know(3000/2000)

Tommy: geez that is even bigger now and much more scarier.

Gus: whoa.

Kurt: now I discard 1 card from my hand and all monster on the field is destroy(and he did)

That dragon destroy gus's monster with his claws.

Kurt: now attack gus with robotic arm crush

Gus screams and he fell down.

Gus: dude that hurt and ohh ground burn oww.

Tommy: man that thing is too strong. How can ro beat that

Lola: not sure one more stike and it's over.

(kurt:3600) (gus: 500) (robotboy:3200)

Kurt: I end my turn. (0 cards)

Tommy: Ro you can do it, just don't give up remember I duel you at home, you need to learn to trust your deck. Lola told me to trust my deck and now you can do it too.

Robotboy: ok tommy, me draw (4 cards) and me activate ultimate offering first I summon ancient gear.

Just a gear monster with robotic arms. (100/800)

Robotboy: Me activate it's effect it's summon another ancient gear to field

And the another one (100/800)

2 ancient gears(100/800)-(400/800)

Kurt: why do you summon those monster for?

Robotboy: to used this, me pay 500 points to summon another one.

(kurt: 3600) (gus: 500) (robotboy: 2700)

Robotboy: And me play powerful monster: Ancient gear golem.

A bigger ancient gear monster with big robotic body.(3000/3000)(3300/3000)

Kurt: oh no!

Robotboy: attack now

Ancient gear golem used his fist and destroy kurt's monster.

(kurt:3300) (Gus: 500) (robotboy: 2700)

Kurt: grr not again

Tommy: now that what im talking about

Lola: way to go ro.

Robotboy: me end turn.(2 cards)

Gus: my turn

Kurt: you still can't draw

Gus: (3 cards still) whatever dude(thinking) dude I have no monster left the only thing I summon is pyramid turtle and the face-down it's just dust tornado. oh well.(normal) I summon turtle in attack mode.

A old turtle with pyramid on his back appear. (1200/1400)

Gus: attack kurt now dude.

The Turtle hit Kurt

(kurt: 2100) (gus: 500) (robotboy: 2700)

Kurt: grrr,

Gus: were almost winning dude. I end my turn

Robotboy: yes almost.

Stu: the boss going to lose

Mookie: no boss.

Tommy: ro is winning and gus too.

lola: yeah you can do it ro.

Kurt: not yet twerps, my moved.(1 card)

Kurt evil smiles and laughing

Gus: what so funny.

Kurt: I play my last card: dragon's mirror, now I removed any dragon type monsters in my graveyard and I can bringing my fusion dragon monster.

A mirror appear on kurt side.

Kurt: so I remove 5 dragons in my graveyard.

Tommy: you can't you only have 4 dragons.

Kurt: i do have a fifth dragon in my graveyard. Remember I discard my hand to destroy all monster on the field with my armed dragon?

(flashback for what happen.)

Kurt: Now I discard 1 card from my hand and all monster on the field is destroy.(and he did)

(flashback ends)

Kurt: hahaha, and in my graveyard was my decoy dragon.hehe now I removed them from play in order to summoned: my Five Headed Dragon!

A giant dragon with five head.(5000/5000)

Tommy: 5000 attack point! that too much power.

Lola: this is not good.

Gus: oh boy.

Robotboy: no.

Stu: yeah that more like it.

Mookie: go boss.

Kurt: now attack gus monster directly.

Five headed dragon blast 5 time and hit gus's monster and destroy. Gus screams and he got knock out.

(kurt:2100) (gus: 0) (robotboy: 2700)

Tommy and lola: gus!

Robotboy: no!

kurt: (to robotboy) your next.

Tommy: robotboy quick defend yourself.

Robotboy: no me turn(3 cards) no, monster defend.

The golem sits(3000).

Robotboy: and monster face down.(and he did) me end turn.

Kurt: you're a meathead(1 card) I play big bang shot.

Robotboy: oh no!

Tommy: not that card.

Kurt: yes this card. If your monster defenses point then my monster higher attack points that you still takes damage to your life points plus it's gain 400 attack points.

Robotboy: no!

(5000/5000)-(5400/5000)

Kurt: attack that face down now!

The dragon blast robotboy's monster face down monster and it's and it's boots up soldier- dread dynamo (0/2000) but not enough and it's destroy. Robotboy screams.

(kurt:2100) (gus:0) (robotboy:0) game over.

Stu and mookie: Yeah boss.

Kurt:(evil laugher) look like I win. And like I said you don't know what your dealing with.

Tommy and Lola ran into robotboy and Gus

Tommy(sad look): ro, ro, you okay

Robotboy(sad look): I try Tommy

Gus: yo dude me too.

Robotboy: tommy me fails.

Tommy: you did good ro.(to kurt in mad look) kurt you do realize you cannot hurt my friend like that, it's just wrong.

Kurt: what are you going to do about turndork.

Tommy: im going to stop you and your monster in the duel.

Lola: Tommy please don't.

Kurt: I wish I could but I am wasted my time. See you later dorks.

Kurt leaves so does his friends

Robotboy: Tommy no fight Kurt he bad.

Lola: yeah Tommy no one defeat Kurt, his deck is so powerful that your deck isn't strong enough to beat five headed dragon.

Tommy: don't worry guys, I going to defeat kurt and his dragon someday but for now we all needed a break.

Gus: yo he right and my back feel is burning see

He see his back is dirt and pain on his back.

All: eww Gus

Tommy: gus we don't want to see that.

Gus: whatever.

ch.11 end.

Man that is a long chapter, anyway, poor robotboy can Tommy and his friends really defeat Kurt soon, we'll see on the next 'robot in dueling' R and R


	12. Ch 12 bad rich girl returns

a/n I don't own robotboy and yugioh.

Ch.12 bad rich girl returns

At home of Lola mbola the gang are watching the human fist on TV(except robotboy who is sad).

Tommy: go human show him what your made of.

Gus: that human fist is tough hero dude.

Tommy: yeah someday I going to be like him.

Lola(smiles): yeah, I wish it is.

Tommy: huh!

Lola(blushes): nothing.

Gus: yo what up with robotboy?

Both: huh?

Robotboy still sad after what happen.

Tommy: robotboy are you okay.

Robotboy: robotboy still weak can't beat dragon.

Tommy: robotboy don't let Kurt get threw to you. He and his dragon are just too strong. And all we need is strong card and then kurt monster is gone.

Lola: it's not risky Tommy, all we need is that monster's weakness

Robotboy frowns about that.

Tommy(mad look): lola that not helping.

Lola: oops, sorry robotboy. I didn't mean it.

Robotboy: robotboy cannot beat that mean dragon.

Gus: dude, get over it, I got beat by that dragon too but I don't have a problem with that. although I still have a back burn in the ground, and it's still painful.

Tommy: see ro, sometimes you win sometimes you lose, that a part of dueling is about.

Robotboy: but kurt mean and bad duelist.

Lola: don't worry ro we'll beat that bully is the last thing we do. But we need to duel hard, that include us and me.

Robotboy: you said to tournament yes.

Tommy: yeah he right, we need to get register to enter to tournament.

Lola: hold on Tommy we need to practice to enter first.

Tommy: I already beat you before, and I can to it again.

Lola(smiles): bring it on!

Gus: dude this again this is boring

Lola: I thought you said it's was cool

Gus: dude it's was, I mean with you guy's that boring.

Tommy: whatever come on ro let's play

Robotboy: no me hate losey

Tommy: that losing ro, come on just watch us.

Robotboy: no.

Tommy: man it's hopeless.

Suddenly the door ring

Lola: who could that be?

Tommy deactivate robotboy because someone here. And lola opening the door and it's that girl. Tommy and lola gasps not gus who is still watching tv.

Tommy: no not her

Lola: it's pr- princess Justine.

It's a girl with a blonde hair she wear same dress as Lola dress but in pink without a belt and same with boots and wearing pink earrings and a pink crown. And she also appear in "shelf life".

Justine: that's right im back and you and boring peasant is going to pay for stealing that boy robot in my own kingdom.

(flashback from shelf life)

Justine activates her crushing machine and places robotboy in the machine.

Justine: goodbye boy robot

It's almost about to crush robotboy until the flying hover car appear with moshimo and tommy on it.

Justine: huh

Tommy jump down to the machine and run to get robotboy and he did until the crusher almost hit tommy but he safe and robotboy too.

He walks back to hover car and he said

Tommy: I told you it's not for sale

Justine: humph peasant.

(fleshback end)

Justine: he stole from me and he well pay.

Tommy: you're the one who stole robotboy and you trying to destroy him.

Lola: Tommy told me everything that what you done Justine, is you trying to kill his robot toy with your invention into prices.

Justine: and I would of too, if it worth of that meddling peasant boyfriend of your.

Lola(mad look): first Tommy is my friend and second it's his favorite toy and you coming to his room barges in while he's sleeping and stealing people stuff. That against the law.

Justine: I didn't enter his room I hired some peasant to get that boy robot. And that I got him but he bore me and I sent him to another toys that I play, crushing it.

Lola(mad look): your inane, your trying to crush every toys that you play is eliminating them is because you bore them, your crazy.

Justine: that's what I do. So what are you going to do. Hurting me.

Lola: no, we have a duel and if I win, I tell you dad about what you did and never destroy them again.

Justine: I accept and if I win your peasant friend toy is my and your never going to tell my father.

Lola: deal.

Tommy(whispering): Lola no don't do it please robotboy our friend if you do then robotboy is destroy.

Lola(whispering): don't worry Tommy I'll beat her just you wait.

Tommy: (sighs) okay fine.(thinking) oh no this is a bad day.

Justine: so let's go what are we going to do.

Lola: were using these now.

She bringing her disk. And put it on

Justine: a duel disk

Lola: that's right. Hey gus can I borrow that duel disk.

Gus(v.o.): whatever dude. Me trying to watch tv.

She grabs gus's duel disk while he's watching tv, she givin it to Justine.

lola: to outside?

Justine: humph whatever

She whipe gus duel disk cause of his dirty sweating arms.

Lola: let's go outside of my backyard.

Ch. 12 end

Lola vs Justine lets hope lola's is going to defeat her and teach her a lesson. And just for the record strate is I just don't know what language is Justine is okay I need help. Stayed tune to robot in dueling. R and R


	13. ch13 lola vs justine

a/n: i don't own robotboy and yugioh

and dudes, this chapter is confuse me. in this duel.

**Ch.13. lola vs Justine**

Justine to the far left and lola to the far right.

Justine: ready rich girl cause im going to win. And you will never be a ambassador ever if you lose.

Lola: oh yeah will see.

They activate the duel disk.

Justine: and as they say let the duel begin.

(Justine: 4000 5 cards) (Lola: 4000 5 cards)

Tommy's watching

Tommy: oh this all to be good.

Justine: you go first.

Lola: fine and I summon my monster face down in defense mode. And two cards face down.(and she did) and I end my turn.(3 cards)

Justine: you're a fool, my turn,(6 cards, thinking) this pretty good but I need something to destroy her face down first.(normal) I play a spell card: noblemen of crossout I can destroy your face down monster.

A sword appear and strike Lola's face down and destroy. The monster was aqua madoor

Lola: no that was a good defense.

Justine: too bad. Now I going to play my monster in attack mode: my allure queen lv.3

A women with a black hat or something with a red and black dress and a cane.(500/500)

Tommy: that it, with only 500 attack point(laughs).

Justine: how dare you make fun of my monsters points.

Lola: you know he have a point that monster attack point are weak to attack me.

Justine: silence. I next play my double summon spell card.(and she did) this card let summon again in this turn. And I summon queen's bodyguard.

2 men appear with a red suit and one of them in a black suit on the field. (1700/1200)

Tommy: oops, me and my big mouth.

Justine: Now I can attack your life points, go bodyguard attack.

They going to strike lola but

Lola: I activate my trap card go gravity bind

The bodyguard stop as they froze up

Lola: I think your bodyguard is stuck cause with level 4 or more monster's can't attack.

Justine: not bad lola not bad, but my monster allure queen is level 3 so I can attack. Go punish her for stopping my guards. Queen cane attack

She strikes lola with her staff and she hit her.

Lola: ow, that hurt.

(Justine: 4000) (Lola: 3500)

Justine: sorry but that was your punishment for stopping my monster.

Lola: that's not how it goes.

Justine: it's my monster and I say it whenever I please.

Lola: just continue.

Justine: I going to say a face down and that all.(1 card)

Lola: my turn(4 cards) and I play this I summon my amphibious bugroth MK-3 in attack mode.

A red submarine monster with claws and 2 white torpedos appears(1500/1300)

Justice: a submarine with boring attack points

Lola: stop it Justine my monster's attack point aren't boring.

Justine: still your monster cannot attack me due to your gravity bind.

Lola: that's why I play my legendary ocean spell card(and she did)

The ocean and the Atlantis buildings appear

(note: it's different from a another ch.4, it's just water.)

Justine: humph this is my new shoe.

Lola: it's a hologram Justine.

Justine: whatever please end your turn.

Lola: no can do Justine cause my monster have gain 200 attack for every water monster on the field thanks to my spell card.

(1500/1300)-(1700/1300)

Lola: now attack

Justine: you fool you can attack your-

Lola: I know my trap card have still have effect, but my ocean reduce my water monsters level on the field and hand into 1, and he becomes level 3

Justine: (thinking) no.

Lola: now attack.

Justine: I activate my trap card reinforcements, it's gain 500 attack points to my guards

(1700/1200)-(2200/1200)

Justine: now my monster is safe.

Lola: bad choose Justine, my monster have a ability, when umi is on the field, my monster can attack you life points directly.

Justine: you don't have that card umi.

Lola: yeah but my ocean card is treated as umi.

Justine: grr.

Lola: now attack with torpedo attack.

A submarine blast Justine with it's torpedo

(Justine: 2300) (Lola: 3500)

Tommy: way to go lola.

Lola: thanks Tommy.

Justine: you fool it's not over yet.

Lola: I end my turn with a face down.(1 card)

The bodyguards turns back to normal(2200/1200)-(1700/1200)

Justine: my turn.(2 cards) And I activate my monster ability during my own stand by phase I can send my queen to the graveyard and play my new queen.

It's the same monster but with slash ropes on her back and a new staff.(1000/1000)

Tommy: that moster is only have 1000 attack point.

Justine: yes I know you peasant because I activate her ability, you see your monster becomes my servant on my side and equip them with level 5 or lower. And I choose your submarine thing.

The queen command with her staff and the submarine go right behind's her.

Tommy(thinking): great, now she stole lola's monster with her ability.

Lola: one problem Justine you may take away my monster but you still can't attack because of my trap card

Justine: I know that why I play my twister spell card.

(Justine: 1800) (lola: 3500)

Tommy: why she lose 500 lifepoint?

Justine: I can destroy one face up spell and trap on the field. And I choose your gravity bind. That's why I pay 500 life point.

A tornado appear swirling and blew away lola's trap card into midair.

Lola: uh no.

Justine: now I play pot of greed now i can draw 2 cards, and now attack her life point my bodyguard.

The bodyguard strikes lola and-

Lola: not quite Justine I reveal my trap card: tornado wall

They attack lola but the waves appear on lola side.

Justine: what's going on now?

Lola: my trap card can protect me from your attack as long as umi or legendary ocean is on the field.

Justine: I place one card face down and I play my mist body spell card so I equip my bodyguard.

There's misty on there bodies.

(note: this is why they call it misty body guard. Hehe. Because there mist first in then body and skip guards.)

Justine: End my turn(0 cards)

Lola: my turn.(2 cards, thinking) how am I suppose to do I that monster is still weaker then the last one and she have no cards left. Oh well I can summon this monster.

Justine: what are you doing, I can stand here do nothing, hurry up.

Lola: I trying to think Justine. hmm I summon my mother grizzly

A blue bear appear (1400/1000)-(1600/1200)

Lola: now attack allure queen

The bear pounce allure but

Justine: I activate my bodyguards effect you cannot be select target my queen. You attack my bodyguards, counter attack.

They hit the bear intend

Lola: good thing I still have my trap card or im a goner.

Justine: you Americans are soo stupid.

Tommy: knock it off Justine, were not stupid.

lola: why are you acting like this Justine?

Justine: cause it's always you and your father always getting the all credit, your county is being yourself wealthy richful person but you always gets what you want, me and my father feel miserable because your father speech make it more empress, but then the person known as Pegasus saying that you and your father is perfect people for the being a ambassador in this dumb country And feel happy about it. me and my dad about to get my speech but your father are getting better then him. And we feel sad.

Lola: that's what this is about. Justine I don't care about the speech, my dad doing this is because it's his job he have his reasons. And also my dad work so hard to doing it to get that speech and so am I, we don't fight our country it's a law. The only thing that I have right now is a normal life with my friends. not about the challenge of your country and my's. now just surrender and just forget the whole thing.

Justine: I would, but I going to make you the stupid ambassador is nothing but a fool and I don't make friendships.

Lola: that's hurt Justine! you just don't even care about anybody at all? Fine, be that way, if that a way you don't care about anyone then yourself, then my cards would. my monster mother grizzly ability that when she destroy in battle I can get a water monster with 1500 points or less on the field in attack mode. Let's see what I can find?

She check her deck and find a monster.

Lola: and it's my mother grizzly again.

A bear appear again(1600/1200)

Lola: I end my turn with a face down.(0 cards)

Justine: my move(1 card) your monster is gone and so does my queen again.(and she did) cause she about to get the final level and it's allure queen lv.7

She and lola's submarine monster is gone and she is still the same but this time her hair is bigger same dress and diamonds and a giant staff with a blue diamond.(1500/1500)

Tommy (thinking): aw man. This is bad for her.

Justine: now I play mystical space typhoon and I destroy that legendary ocean.

The wind appear and legendary ocean is gone.

Justine: and without that ocean card your tornado wall is gone too.

And is does

Justine: now my monster takes your monster to my queen.

Mother grizzly going to the queen.

Justine: and now that you don't have a monster I can attack you directly now attack.

Lola: I activate my face down card: waboku, now all battle damage goes to zero for one turn.

Justine: fool I activate my face down card: trap jammer. Now your trap card is negated that battle with it.

Lola's trap card destroy into pieces

Lola: darn.

Justine: continue to attack.

The queen use her staff and it's beam at lola.

(Justine: 1800) (lola: 2000)

Then the bodyguards attack lola with they swords but lola block it with her duel disk.

Justine: im winning

Lola: not yet.

(Justine: 1800) (lola: 300)

Tommy covers he eyes

Tommy: I can't watch.

Lola: Tommy don't worry I'm fine. Remember what you said it's just for fun.

Justine: I knew you love him.

Lola(blushes and anger look): please give me a card I need please, my turn(she draws, 1 card) I play pot of greed now I draw 2 cards.(2 cards) and I activate my warrior of Atlantis effect(1900/1200), I send him to the graveyard and I can get my legendary ocean from my deck and in to my hand.

Justine: what but I destroy your spell card.

Lola: yeah I know. Good thing for me I got two of them in my deck. Now I play my spell card: ocean draw.

She Play a new spell card.

Lola: this spell card only works if I have legendary ocean on the fleld. if I have three water monster in my graveyard I can draw 3 new card. And I have my bugroth the one you took and then sent it to the graveyard then mother grizzly and warrior of Atlantis that I discard it, that 3 water monsters so I draw 3 card, (and she did, 3 cards) yes, see tommy I told you not to worry.

Tommy: you draw good cards?

Lola: yeah watch this, I remove my mother grizzly from my graveyard, and I special summon my aqua spirit.

A blue girl with a pendent and purple gloves and a blue dress.(1600/1200)-(1800/1400)

Tommy: wow she pretty, I mean you know it's just a card it's not real.

Lola: now I going to show you that we mbola family aren't fools justine. I sacrifice my spirit to summon a powerful monster levia-dragon daedalus

A blue and white serpent with claws is on the field.(2600/1500)-(2800/1700)

Tommy: Oh yeah that more like it.

Justine: that not fair you cheat it. That monster have level 7.

Lola: why don't you ever read it effect of legendary ocean, that it's reduces all my water monsters in my hand and on the field to 1.

Justine: oh no. I forgot he become-

Lola: yep, a level 6 star monster.

Justine: to bad my monsters may be weak but my have a mist body spell card. It's activate that when this equip to this card by a monster it's cannot be destroy in battle. I still take damage but that I will take.

Lola: yeah one problem Justine, your monster may be cannot destroy in battle. but you see my monster effect that by sending umi to my side of the field my monster get to destroy all card on the field. Of course my legendary ocean here is treated as umi

Justine: what.

She send legendary ocean to the graveyard

Lola: daedalus do you stuff. And destroy every card on the field and her life point.

Justine: no don't please.

Lola: sorry it's too late. It's already activate, water blast!

Daedalus blast everything with his mouth and destroy everything and so does Justine have been wet.

Justine: aggh no my monster my queen no!

(Justine:0) (lola: 300) game over.

Tommy: yes good job lola.

Lola: thanks tommy. Like I said don't worry. Sorry about what happen about getting a deal about robotboy

Tommy: yeah but don't do it again about robotboy Promise.

Lola: hmm-mm im promise.

They both shake hand.

Justine(whining): no no no, It's not fair I cannot be lose to her it's not fair. Not fair.

Justine's crying

Lola: Justine, you know what you did was wrong, Stealing people stuff it's not very good thing it's just wrong, you never become a rich kid by stealing it. You just don't deserve to be a princess. and You do not call my friend Tommy and gus a peasant

Justine: all I ever wanted is a friend in my town but everyone hates me. It this to much to ask.

Lola: she really confusing me, listen Justine being a selfish kid like you isn't going to make friends with the attitude like that, being friendship is about trusting yourself and be happy with people that you love, if you put your heart into it you deserve to get a friend.

Justine stop crying.

Justine: your right, im sorry about your p..friend there and stealing boy robot. I really needed help.

Lola: we tell your father that we going to explain about you. And your troubles about your toys gets destroy. Ok.

Justine: I understand.

A few minute later. A plane that Justine inside is that She went home. And now robotboy appear activate

Robotboy: Justine a good girl yes.

Lola: yeah she want to have friends but they hate her, So that why we tell Justine father about everything she done and she needs help. We have to help her about her miserable life.

Tommy: we did the right thing to do for her.

Gus: yeah really what a idiot

Both: gus!

Robotboy: that mean.

Gus: yeah whatever.

Tommy: for once gus you're a jerk.

Lola: yeah gus.

Robotboy: you mean gus.

They left.

Gus: what? what?

Ch.13 end

Justine may be a villain but it's not true she still a villain I think. Now robotboy need to learn gets his confidence back after what happen will see on robot in dueling. i hope. R and R


	14. ch 14 held back again

a/n: i don't own robotboy and yugioh.

**Ch.14 held back again**

The gang try something that robotboy need to gets his dueling phases on. Um you know what im talking about yeah.

Tommy: come on ro try to get over it.

Robotboy(sad): robotboy can't do. Robotboy still fail badly

Lola: come on ro, that how duel works, losing the duel is what fun is about, so does winning.

Robotboy: but robotboy got crush by monster. Robotboy still too weak.

Tommy: come on ro, gimme a break, i-

Robotboy going to break something with his laser

both: ah, no robotboy.

Robotboy: tommy said gimme a break

Tommy: that not what I met. What is..(sighs) never mind. Look ro I know you lose to kurt but I think is the best sometime when you duel out you smile back there, also you got to put a little faith in your duel just don't give up.

Robotboy: robotboy don't know.

Gus: yo you need is a bit of muscle on that duel.

Tommy: he right the only thing that you gotta do is to duel someone else.

Tommy puts he duel disk on

Tommy: let's practice ro. cause were dueling.

Robotboy(afraid): no, no duel, robotboy afraid. tommy deck too strong.

Lola: he's right tommy, your removed cards are very powerful. Sure you beat kamikaze but I think your deck is tough to duel robotboy.

Tommy: I know but, robotboy almost got kill because of kamikaze and he almost kill you guy's too i not going to let that happen to you guy's again, right now robotboy needs to shape up to his duel again. Or robotboy never become a real boy soon until he need to learn it, professor says so. And like said lola we got to trust our cards right

Lola: maybe your right.

Tommy: So ro are you in ro?

Robotboy thought of something in sad look.

Robotboy: robotboy accept.

Tommy: that's a spirit ro. let's go

Back at outside again

Tommy: ready ro

Tommy's duel disk is activates and robotboy still forgot how to turn it on again.

Robotboy: robotboy don't know how to active.

Tommy: remember press the button.

Robotboy: ohh robotboy remember now.

He press it and..it's on.

Tommy: there we go.

Robotboy: robotboy ready.

Tommy: then let's duel.

Robotboy: yes let's.

(robotboy: 4000) (Tommy: 4000)

Robotboy: robotboy go yes.

Tommy: as lola say be my guest.

Robotboy: okay(he draws, 6 cards) me summoned monster face down and end turn.(5 cards)

Tommy: you sure ro? at least just play a face down spell or trap card?

Robotboy: no robotboy done.

Lola(thinking):poor ro he still afraid about what happen.

Tommy: okay I guess(he draws, 6 cards) i summon my d.d. warrior lady in attack mode.

A women with a black suit with yellow hair and a beam sword.(1500/1600)

Gus: a another dimension monster?

Lola: yeah and this one's a good one.

Tommy: now attack his face down monster.

A face down monster was really a blown robot monster with the missing piece. aka boots up soldier-dread dynamo(0/2000). And the warrior still striking and missed and it's does nothing.

(robotboy: 4000) (Tommy: 3500)

Tommy: great defending ro. she almost destroy your monster.

Robotboy: me kept defend.

Tommy(thinking): yeah but for how long.(normal) I place one card face down. And I end my turn. (4 cards)

Robotboy: robotboy turn(6 cards) and I play red gadget attack mode.

A red gadget monster(1300/1500)

Tommy: im thinking that monster weak.

Robotboy: no weak, gadget ability robotboy get a another gadget from deck then hand.

Robotboy search his deck.

Robotboy: and me pick yellow gadget.(and he did) then switch dynamo to attack.

Robotboy monster stand up. (0)

Gus: dude, it's he nuts.

Tommy: robotboy you know that monster too weak. It's have no attack points.

Robotboy: yes but dynamo have ability gains 2000 attack points because of gadget on field.

Tommy: really?

Lola: yeah really.

Now the red gadget attach dread dynamo and complete it himself. (0/2000) (2000/2000)

Gus: dude tommy's in trouble now.

Robotboy: go attack: dynamo fist.

Dynamo going to attacking warrior lady and he did she hurt.

(robotboy: 4000) (tommy: 3000)

Gus: dude why Tommy don't do something already.

Lola: wait for it.

Tommy: I activate her ability. Like d.d. warrior it's the same but with a different effect you see when you attack with this monster, I going to have a choice either she want too remove her and your monster from play or i don't activate her ability. So I going to activate and I say i well.

Robotboy: robotboy monster gone?

Tommy: yep. Now do your stuff warrior lady. take dynamo down with: dimension sword.

She activate her sword and she thorw her sword and crated a portal. And then the portal sucks dynamo and warrior lady and gone not red gadget.

Lola: see that. This is why.

Gus: cool, I got to have her.

Lola: why?

Gus: just to keep her in my deck.

Tommy: I ain't trading that zombie card of your gus. Your trying to ruined this card.

Gus: dude am not.

Tommy: are too.

Gus: are not.

Robotboy: friends no fighting.

Tommy: okay fine, sorry gus

Gus: yo whatever dude just trying to get a new card.

Robotboy: robotboy monster is gone but red gadget still here. Attack.

Tommy: im going to protect myself with macro cosmos trap card.

Robotboy: what that do?

Lola: let me explain ro, when it's activate macro cosmos any card that sent to the graveyard it's remove from play.

Robotboy: me still attack tommy

Tommy: is not only that what she saids, this one also let me special summon a monster call: helios-the primordial sun from my deck or hand.

A sun and mummy body women appear sit down (?/?)

Gus: huh I never seen this one?

Lola: what do you mean never seen this one, you saw her on kamikaze's lair remember?

Gus: hmm nope sorry. I was just to scare on that lava pit I just can't watch.

Lola: you didn't see tommy's monster?

Gus: nope.

Lola: well I saw it And you were just don't look at tommy's cards.

Tommy(annoy): can I continue please.

Lola: sorry.

Tommy: now as I was saying this card have no attack and defense point, so it's gain 100 points for each monsters that remove from play. Since d.d. warrior lady and your dynamo remove from play, gain only 200 points.

She glows. (?/?)-(200/200)

Robotboy: She still low points. Robotboy still going to attack sun lady.

The gadget striking primordial sun and destroys.

Tommy: lucky for me she's in defense mode.

Robotboy: robotboy end turn.(6 cards)

Tommy: wha- robotboy come on, place a face down or something you got more cards in your hand, because if you don't you never feel better about what happen.

Robotboy: me still afraid of that monster.

Tommy(thinking): man he just don't do something already he just still afraid of kurt's dragon blast him in the duel and he still don't want to. He's despite.

Gus: dude he hopeless

Lola: he not hopeless he just sort of a bad time to use his spell and trap cards.

Tommy: fine then(he draws, 5 cards, thinking) if robotboy don't stop worry himself he doom. I have to think of something(pause) wait I got it.(normal) I going to place one card face down and end my turn.(4 cards)

All: huh?

Robotboy: why tommy do that?

Tommy: i got no monster(thinking) I do have more monster but going to go easy on him for now until he's better again.

Robotboy: tommy have monsters you got more cards.

Tommy: go make your move

Gus: dude it's he serious?

Lola: I don't know (thinking) but i know what tommy going to do something for robotboy

Robotboy: robotboy turn(7 cards) me summon this monster ancient gear soldier attack mode.

A rusty robot (not you robotboy) monster appear(1300/1300)

Robotboy: attack tommy gear soldier. And no spell and trap card actvate until the damage step.

The blast tommy with his gun

tommy: wow no wonder dose cops have guns it's dangerous

(robotboy:4000) (tommy: 1700)

Gus: dude what the hell is tommy doing? He more points for that.

Lola: I know what he's doing, he trying to get robotboy back to normal again for what happen to in duel. so tommy going to let robotboy win.

Robotboy: huh? Tommy is this true? yes.

Tommy: yes it's true I trying to help you so you could stop being afraid of Kurt monster so much, look I know you upset about that duel, but sometimes winning isn't everything, but were just beginners, what you did out there between you and gus was great and you guy's beat that monster with your deck and your happy, Kurt got beat you but you did your best and you never fail cause it's fun we're cheering for you ro.

Lola smiles and gus give robotboy a trumbs up and robotboy smiles.

Robotboy: thanks tommy me happy now

Tommy: now that's the robotboy we know about, now let's duel.

Gus: dude you just did.

Tommy: whatever, robotboy continue.

Robotboy: tommy have no monster red gadget attack

Tommy: I activate my face down card my karma cut card(face down reveal)

Robotboy: no.

Tommy: yep, my card let's me discard one card (and he did) and your monster is remove from play.

Red gadget got cut in halve and destroy it.

Robotboy: okay me now place 2 cards face down robotboy end turn.(4 cards)

Tommy: now monster special ability when he remove from play I special summon him to the field. And it's my d.d. scout plane.

A circle satiate with needle appear(800/1200)

Robotboy: why you summon him me no see him.

Tommy: I discard with karma cut remember?

Robotboy: ooh yes me remember.

Tommy: then I hoping you remember this I sacrifice my monster (and he did) to summons my caius the shadow monarch

A shadow armor monster appear(2400/1000)

Robotboy: me remember this too you beat with lola dueling.

Tommy: I hoping you can say that, now his special ability that he can remove one card on the field and I choose your gadget.

Shadow monarch use his powers to remove that gadget and gone.

Robotboy: my gadget gone.

Tommy: sorry about your monster ro but im going to attack you: shadow blast.

It's hit robotboy with his shadow ball.

(robotboy: 1600) (tommy: 1700)

Tommy: I end my turn with my monster d.d. scout plane come back in attack mode.

His monster comes back (800/1200)

Robotboy: Robotboy next(5 cards) and me play my ancient gear attack mode.

A gear monster appears(100/800)

Robotboy: next another ancient gear to field special summon because gear effect.

A another gear monster(100/800)

Robotboy: now robotboy plays ultimate offering to pays 500 to summon ancient gear golem

A big robot appear(3000/3000)

(robotboy: 1100) (tommy: 1700)

Tommy: yikes, oh well at least I try. Good job ro.

Robotboy: no thank you tommy.

Tommy: go ahead ro, attack my plane.

Robotboy: okay attack plane monster: robot fist. And spell and trap not actvate.

The big robot hits tommy scout plane and destroy.

Tommy: I lost but at least he's happy and normal again.

(robotboy: 1100) (tommy: 0) game over.

Robotboy: yay robotboy won.

Tommy: good job ro you finally get the hang of it. Now you no longer afraid of this duel right.

Robotboy: no. me scare.

Tommy: aww man.

Robotboy: just kidding

Tommy: once again you trick me.

Robotboy: robotboy no longer afraid but Kurt monster still too strong

Lola: will it's not to strong his weakness is have to be spell, trap, or monster effect that can destroy him, not only that his special ability that he can't be destroy in battle of earth,water, fire,wind, and lastly dark monsters.

Tommy: but the only weakness is light monsters.

Lola: exactly. Our monsters we're good enough but tommy's monsters do.

Tommy: my monster aren't good enough can you guy's get light monster too.

Lola: sorry Tommy, im a water duelist I do not need light monsters even if I do my monsters well gets stuck with my trap card.

Tommy: gus?

Gus: thank dude but g-man doesn't need light monster my zombies hates the light monster.

tommy: ro?

robotboy: no light monsters in robotboy deck. robotboy need new one.

Tommy: so that means that have light monsters in my deck, but I don't think my monsters aren't good enough.

Lola: but that also you can remove them from play it's his weakless.

Tommy: yeah that uh..what did kurt play that card again you know that he bringing that dragon?

Lola: dragon's mirror.

Tommy: Yeah that dragon's mirror, it's only work that he remove from play and fuse together with his dragon in the graveyard(pause) unless remove with my spell and trap cards are useless against them. like dimensional fissure, yeah that it, It's his weakness by using my spell card any monster go to the graveyard it's remove from play.

Gus: yeah don't forget macro whatever dude.

Lola: "macro cosmos" and yeah it's also the same as the spell card but any card go remove from play.

Tommy looks his deck.

Tommy: guy's no matter what im going to do, I will defeat Kurt someday cause even if I lost I always have my friends with me.

The gang smiles and robotboy too.

Gus: yeah dude you can do it.

Lola: were all counting on you Tommy

Robotboy: beat mean bully.

Tommy: and when the time is right im ready. Just you wait Kurt cause I will going to beat you very soon. one way or another.

Ch.14 end

Well robotboy back to normal, now they need to register to enter that tournament soon. Until then keep reading robot in dueling. R and R.


	15. Ch 15 enter now and leave

a/n i don't own robotboy and yugioh.

**Ch.15. enter now and leave.**

meanwhile in the place in domino city we look at the big building where is said k.c. aka kaiba corperation(or corp for short)

boy:(gasp) i can beleve what i just saw.

seto kaiba look at the window in his office. then a boy name mokuba (seto brother)rushly going into his office. it like something importent(oh boy)

mokuba: seto, seto

seto: hmm

mokuba tire from running

seto: what is it mokuba something wrong?

mokuba: seto your not going to beleve what i just saw?

seto: what is it?

he and mokuba going to his computer lab and mokuba typing somrthing

seto: so what the problem? what do you saw

mokuba: i record the hole seen about what going on.

he record the secnes about what happen and something tell me there's a blone boy with white shirt and red stripes and the other one who is dueling and a gray and blue robot with a duel disk on his arm and they both are: tommy and robotboy and he summon antient gear summon and defeat tommy.

seto: a robot? with my duel disk, i don't remember give him that.

mokuba: will you don't seto. it's just that someone borrow that duel disk

seto: then who was it?

mokuba: will i don't know but according to this it's there names are tommy turnbull ,augustus turner and lola mbola. i don't know who that robot is but i think he a good duelist.

seto: mbola? do mean ambassor mbola?

mokuba: yep.

seto: im thinking that mate be his daughter. he sure knows that he give her daughter quite duel monster cards and with them mist be her friends and that robot too. i don't know why that little robot think he's a duelist it's he up to something?

mokuba: i don't know seto but i think he's happy. he just enjoying this game.

seto: well whatever he doing i going to keep my eyes on him. if he have what it's take to become a duelist.

mokuba: right seto

seto:tell me the location what place they live?

mokuba typing to find they location of there town.

mokuba: san francisco, california the town of bay area.

seto: excellent.

The next day after that, the gang enter the shop to get register (that includes robotboy in disguise.)

Lola: were here guys.

Gus: what are we doing here again

Tommy: to get register gus you know to enter the tournament.

Robotboy: me enter tommy?

Tommy: of couse ro, first we need our names to participate and then were going.

Lola: that not all tommy we need to name our deck as well.

Tommy gus and robotboy: huh?

Lola: if we want to enter tournament, we need first what our rarest card and then after that if we have more stars on that card then we enter but if we have less then 2.5 stars or less you cannot enter the tournament. That a rule.

(note: it's true, that how the register works in yugioh series but this ones different.)

Gus: hold on dude our rarest cards

Lola: yes our rarest cards. You guy's duel enough, and you guy's have new cards in your decks then maybe you guy's practice enough maybe you guy's well enter.

Tommy: I hope so. my's is cauis he's my rare card.

Robotboy: robotboy rare card is gear golem yes.

Gus: well the g-man have my despair from the dark he bad.

Lola: and scary, my rarest card is this one of my favorite my daedalus cause he can destroy all card by using legendary ocean.

Tommy: that good to here Lola. Now let's register.

lola: you don't have to be so pushing tommy.

Robotboy: me scare tommy for no register.

Tommy: don't worry ro you will. Oh and for now on don't call you self robotboy your new name is Robert now okay.

Robotboy: okay tommy.

the gang head to the register man.

Man: Good evening you guys welcome to my shop how can I help you.

Lola: were here to register to a kaiba's duel monsters tournament.

Man: okay so what are your and name and your deck? (to tommy) your name please

Tommy: tommy turnbull and my rarest card is caius the shadow monarch.

man: okay tommy turnbull your deck level is 3.5 stars your now enter.

tommy: yes.

lola: my turn lola mbola and my rarest card is daedalus

man: you mean the ambassor daughter

lola: the very same.

man: wow okay lola mbola your deck level is 4.5 your enter.

lola: thanks.

tommy: how did he know you?

lola: everyone knows who i am cause im the greatist.

tommy(sweat drop): okay

gus: now the g-man turn.

man: your name?

gus: dude names augustus turner or gus or g-man

man: im only going to put augustus turner only and your rarest card?

gus: oh despair from the dark

man: and yours is 2.5 sorry your not enter.

gus: dude say what

man: i guessing your not ready for this little dude

gus: come on im better then that.

tommy: sorry gus i thinking your not a good duelist

gus: that's sucks.(thinking) i going to enter that tourament.

tommy(whisper): i guess is your turn ro. and remember what i just said you name robert.

robotboy nods

robotboy: me robert.

man: robert and last name?

tommy(thinking): oh no i forgot about his last name.

gus: yo he my cousin robert turner

tommy(thinking): robert turner?

man: okay your name robert turner and his deck is what?

robotboy: anicent gear golem.

man: anicent gear golem. and your level is..

phone ringing

man: hold on

he's answer his cell phone. quietly

man: yes

robotboy: me scare tommy

tommy: don't worry your going to that tourament trust me i hope.

man:(talking to his cell phone)but i can let him duel here

at kaiba corp.

man: you mist do it you don't have a choice as president of kaiba corp you do what i say.

back at the shop.

man: but-(sigh) okay fine. bye.(cell phone turn off) okay now where were we? oh yes your name robert tuner and it's say:

he changes 2.5 to 3.5

man: 3.5 your in.

robotboy: yay.

lola: oh, did you have a duel disk cause my friend need one.

man: sure why not. here you go

he give it to robotboy

robotboy: my duel disk.

man: good luck you guy's and you guy's some pass to enter you got 5 live left if you guy's lose you lost 1 live and if you guys have no live left then your out of the game.

tommy-5

lola-5

robotboy(robert)-5

all(except gus): thanks

man: your welcome.

gus: your not welcome dude. im suppost to be in this tourament

lola: let's go guys, bye.

they left out of the shop.

man: okay robot let's see what kaiba is going to be watching you.

now outside

tommy: oh man i can't beleve it, you call robotboy last name turner

gus: well is the only thing i can do. i still can't beleave that idiot says im weak dude

lola: well you do have a bad dueling skills it's just that you got a lot to learn about cards right.

gus: i did good

tommy: less good but still need to lot to learn i mean i learn but you were just sleeping around.

gus: dude what ever.

tommy: still we find that tourament but where?

lola: will there is a tourament around here and i know where is that.

gus: then where is it dudette?

lola:will there a place call-(pause)hold on,(to gus in mad look) dudette?

gus: what? the g-man hear that on tv.

lola:(mad look) don't call me dudette! im going to hurt you in the face.

gus: okay whatever dude-

lola glare at gus if he say that word

gus: never mind.

robotboy: what that means?

tommy: it's just a sling you don't want to know.

robotboy: ohh, okay tommy

tommy: can we continue please?

lola: oh sorry anyway there's a place call bay area's grand dueling tourament location at the tether ball stadium.

(note: it's the only location i could find sorry.)

tommy: wait you mean the place where me and my dad been there to play tether ball?

(note:it's happen in the episode call: tether tommy)

lola: that's right.

tommy: darn it i hate tether ball.

gus: dude why do you play that?

tommy: well i try to tell my dad that i do not want play tether ball is because it's stupid.

gus: well did you tell him?

tommy: well i would tell my dad but i accident use robotboy for i trying to express bambi

lola not happy to hear that word.

lola(mad look): you what? tommy, that's cheating you used robotboy for trying to get that bambi again, tommy, bambi never even likes you she nothing but a mean bully. and cheating is wrong, very wrong!

tommy(mad look): she was a bully and i don't like cheating eiter the thing i don't like is your yelling at me like that!

lola:(gasp then mad look) what do you mean?!

tommy(mad look): it's i just don't like your acting like a complete big baby everytime your mad at me about something serious too much

lola(mad look): me a big baby you got a nurve everytime i was trying to help for once but you are alway being a lazy person on your own life!

tommy(mad look):was that an insult?!

lola(mad look): yeah it's was!

robotboy:STOP FIGHTING NOW!

they stop fighting

tommy(mad look): you know what, im outta here. i'm sick and tired of you guys.

tommy walking alway in mean look.

lola(mad look): fine, be that way it's that away you being mean to us then so be it.

lola walks away in mean too.

robotboy: tommy.

gus: dude that's mess up.

robotboy: robotboy no like tommy and lola mad.

gus: dude me too what the g-man do? i try everything to save them but then the big fight is crazy dude.

robotboy: robotboy want tommy and lola friends again.

gus: dude me too.

meanwhile..

kid:hahahaha hey kurt i heard those two are breaking up their friendship

he listen to a walking talking

kurt: that good now those twerps are going down you know what to do mookie don't let me down.

a kid with a big red hat with a skull (with a bowling ball) and green shirt appear.

mookie: don't worry i going to beat him with little duel.(evil chuckle)

**ch.15 end**

wow, dude that a one but one big fight man i hope i can figure it out how to get these back together again on the next robot in dueling.


	16. ch16 dueling pins

I don't own robotboy and yugioh

note: first of all im going think of something how to get tommy and lola back as friends again. but first kurt's henchmen mookie(or whatever his name is) going after tommy. just as promise

**ch.16 dueling pins**

Last time after what happen to that duel, mokuba saw the whole secne about robotboy of course he didn't know it yet next he told his brother seto kaiba he saw robotboy too and he want to let robotboy duel so he become a duelist meanwhile after tommy lola and robotboy are register gus un the another hand he didn't get register he feel disappointed. Next it's not only thing that disappointed both tommy and lola got a argument about things what they say. So shocking they break up there friendship and quit which means they duel on they own.

Tommy is walking still have attitude look

Tommy(grumble): stupid Lola what is she think she is anyways, she thinks im lazy she the one with alot nerves, why doesn't she let me grow up already.

Tommy pounding the floor

Tommy: aggh why she always pushing me around why?

Boy: it's because you always a complete loser

Tommy look at him and its one of kurts henchman: mookie

Tommy: you!

Mookie: yep it's me mookie

Tommy(confuse):…huh?

Mookie: don't tell me you don't know who I am.

Tommy: I know who you are. I mean come on mookie what kind of name is that?

Mookie(anger look): look my mom give me that name ok. So deal with it.

Tommy: whatever.(mad look)what do want?

Mookie: kurt wants me to challenge you. And I saw you and your girlfriend break up each other.

Tommy: she not my girlfriend and she not my friend either!

Mookie: well then you want to accept my challenge

Tommy: as longs that girl not here messing around then I accept your challenge

Tommy putting on his duel disk. And so does mookie

Robotboy: tommy no!

Frowning robotboy appear(who still in disguise).

Tommy: ro..bert what you doing here

Robotboy: find tommy, me no like tommy mad lola.

Tommy: forget it ro there no way lola and I are friends again after what she said about me ohh, I'll show her who lazy.

Activate his duel disk.

Robotboy: but tommy-

Tommy: no buts ro. Now let's duel

Mookie: As you wish.

He activate his duel disk.

Both: duel.

(mookie:4000-5 cards) (tommy:4000-5 cards)

Meanwhile

Mokuba: hey Seto tommy starting the duel and he not happy.

Seto: im guessing he in the bad mood these days.

women: he dueling by the name of mo-mooie

man: mookie

women: right.

mokuba(sweat drop): that's a weird name.

Back to the duel

tommy: i going first(he draw-6 cards)and i summon my monster in defence mode and 1 card face-down(and he did) and i end my turn.(4 cards)

mookie: it's my turn(6 cards)(thinking) this is a good card(normal) i play the bowling vally continuous spell card

he play and it's look like a regular bowling court

tommy: i thought we're dueling not playing bowling

mookie: that a point you idiot, this spell card allow me to special summon 2 bowling pin token.

2 bowling pins monster with eyes appear(500/500) in defence mode

mookie: of couse my monster cannot be used for a tribute on the next turn or attacking eiter so i summon my human bowling ball in attack mode

a monster with a bowling ball on his head appear(?/0)

robotboy: monster with bowling ball?

tommy: the monster no attack points

mookie: true but his ability gains 1000 attack for each monster have a bowling pins tokens on the field.

robotboy: uh oh

tommy: that bad

(?/0)-(2000/0)

mookie: attack that face down monster with: bowling roll out!

he use his bowling ball and roll the ball to his monster.

tommy: i play this my enemy controller. now your monster switch mode

he got his bowling ball back and he sits (0)

mookie: darn, okay i end with a face down(3 cards)

tommy: my turn(5 cards,thinking) this card is no good oh well (normal)i summon my d.d warrior in attack mode

a monster with green and red armor and bandage body with red hair and sword.(1200/1000)

tommy:(thinking) it's rusky but i got to do it(normal) attack human bowling ball.

mookie: hold it twerp i play this: ordeal of a traveler

tommy: huh?

mookie: first i pick 1 card in my hand and if you guess it spell, monster, or trap card, if your right you attack my monster but if you wrong twerp then your monster goes back to your hand.

tommy: great now i have to guess it right, then the strike for me.

mookie: "if" your right fool.(he choose a card) this one, now now tell what is it?

tommy look at his card thinking

tommy(thinking): let see what it spell no wait trap no monster argh(normal) it's so hard, was it a trap card

mookie:(buzzes) your wrong fool it's a monster.(he turn the card around a bowling ball monster) so no strike.

his monster vashish return it to his hand

tommy: aw man. oh well i play dimensional fissure and im done.(4 cards)

mookie: that it(he draws, 4 cards) that your best move, well here my best move i summon my dweller in the depths in attack mode

a gray dragon appear(1500/700)

(note: i can't see what it's look like cause it's just hiding, i can't see him, it's just put dragon.)

tommy: that no bowling monster

mookie: i know i got more monster then that, now my monster gets 300 attack points for each continuous spell card on the field and i have 1

(1500/700)-(1800/700)

mookie: next i switch my bowler back to attack mode

he stand up (2000)

robotboy: tommy trouble.

mookie: attack that face down monster dweller.

face down monster is d.d. scout plane(800/1200) and destroy

mookie: now attack his life point directly: bowling roll out

he roll the bowling ball and strike tommy

(mookie: 4000) (tommy: 2000)

mookie: i end my turn with a face down.(2 cards) see you just being a fool you could even summon a good monster out your a dope!

robotboy: you mean person.

tommy: yeah why you doing this? what i ever do to you?

mookie: why, i tell you why everyone in the whole school laugh at me because of(he take out his hat) my no hair everyone never stop laughing at me and with my baldness look.

tommy(mad look): that it, this is why you acting like a bully, about stupid hair. look im not in the mood about your hair ok i got bigger problems right now.

mookie: hey that not cool about people hair like that dude. make your move.

tommy: and lola thinks i'm pathetic will i show her who pathetic.

robotboy: please tommy no fight please.

tommy(ignoring robotboy): during the end phase when my monster is remove from play i special him back.

laser appear on it and d.d. scout plane (800)

tommy(thinking): it's only he can do. but i need a good card to destroy that ordeal. but what which is it

robotboy: tommy no.

tommy(still ignoring): my draw(5 cards) and i summon my monster face down i switch my my scout plane in defense mode too.

he sheld himself(1200)

tommy: and 2 card face down end my turn(3 cards)

mookie: my turn(he draw,3 card) perfect and now i sacrifice my human bowling ball and my two token to summon my powerful monster

lighting storm appear

tommy: is it about to rain

mookie: no you bone head i summon the powerful monster gilford the lighting

a giant warrior monster appear with a lighting on his body with his silver hemet with horns and muscler body(2800/1400)

robotboy: he can't do that.

tommy: yeah that you need to sacrifice 2 monster.

mookie: my monster special ability that if i tribute 3 monster i destroy all monster on your field.

tommy: no.

he used his sword and smash it on the ground with lighting and tommy d.d. scout plane and face down monster destroy.

tommy: aw man.

mookie: now my monster dweller of the depths attack his life points directly

tommy: first i play my trap card karma cut. i discard one card and you monster is remove from play and i choose gilford

mookie: not so fast i play my seven tools of the bandit(he reveal it.) i pay 1000 life point and you trap card is negated and destroy.

electicity appear on tommy's trap card and destroy.

(mookie: 3000) (tommy: 2000)

tommy: aw man not again

mookie: now attack continue dragon wood claw

the dragon smash tommy.

tommy: ah

(mookie: 3000) (tommy:200)

robotboy: tommy

mookie: the boss going to be proud at me for this now attack gilford and take him down.

he about to smash tommy but

tommy: im going to protect my with macro cosmos. any card goes to the graveyard it's remove from play. plus i get my monster name: helios the primordial sun as your new target

a sun women appear (?/?)-(300/300)

mookie: fine then i attack that freak.

he smashes helios and destroy.

tommy: that but me some time

robotboy: please tommy stop mad be happy.

tommy: forget it ro. i can handle this about that girl.

robotboy: but-

tommy: no buts ro.

mookie: i place one card face down. end my turn.

scout plane returns.

tommy: oh right i going to need a last card come on.

mookie: just talk on your mind you fool.(thinking) and if think trying to summon a monster 1000 or more my trap hole will take him down.

tommy:my turn(he draws, 4 cards) and this is a good card i play my spell card and you know what it is: lighting vortax you know the one that kurt plays

mookie: great i remember

(flashback about the duel, kurt vs. robotboy(robert)vs. gus)

kurt: you that powerful more like weaklys. i play lighting vortax

kurt discard one card and the lighting hits and strikes gus and robotboy monsters. and no monsters.

(flashback ends)

tommy: yeah you maybe how it's work right i discard one card and you face-up monsters are destroy.

lighting appear from the sky and blast all mookie monsters.

mookie: no my gilford is gone. you going pay for that you punk.

tommy: oh well too bad. now i tribute my d.d. scout plane to summon cauis the shadow monarch

a black fiend monster appear(2400/1000)

mookie: i play my trap hole(he reveal it.) now your monster is destroy with a 1000 or more attack.

tommy: before he goes to the graveyard i activate his special ability i destroy 1 card on the field and it's you ordeal of the traveler: go Dark portal!

he use his shadow ball and destroy his trap card

mookie: you have one card left how can you win with one card?

tommy: i play pot of greed. i draw two cards(thinking) give me new cards please.(he draw 2 card) now i play i going to place 2 cards face down. i end my turn.(0 cards)

d.d. scout plane again appear(800)

mookie: your defenseness now i summon my human bowling ball.

bowling ball man again(?/?)

mookie: next i remove him from play so i summon my mega bowling ball

a big round bowling ball with arm and legs.(2400/0)

tommy: no way

mookie: now attack with bowling roll attack

he curle him self and roll to that monster

tommy: i play wabuku(he reveal it.) now all battle damage goes to zero and my monster cannot be destroy in one turn.

mookie: then i end my turn.

tommy worries about this he going to lose.

robotboy: tommy be nice to lola, she your friend

tommy: she not my friend

robotboy: but lola trust you, and more tommy hate lola, more tommy lose. you want win yes?

tommy: yeah but-

robotboy: then trust deck cause you beleve. and you beleve us.

tommy: (sigh) fine i beleve you ro but, i hate when she call me lazy-

robotboy: tommy no lazy lola only want to help tommy. you help save lola yes.

tommy: yeah but

robotboy: then trust lola. and me ok.

tommy:(thinking) oh man, maybe i made a mistake i can't beleve i said things bad to lola like that, maybe she right, i'm been acting like a jerk, but sometimes i just don't like she keep being serious all the time, and i just hate it when she been acting this way, but she a friend and no matter what she said i always or maybe listen to her and robotboy and my mom is right friends stick together. and gus too i hope.

mookie: what trying you so long i waiting

tommy: okay my turn(thinking): please i need a good card please im going to do this for my friends(he draw, 1 card, tommy smiles) perfect,

mookie: uh oh.

tommy: i tribute my scout plane. to summon my golden homunculus

scout plane vashich and bringing a gold rock warrior monster.(1500/1500)

mookie:(laughs) ohh im so scare a big monster with 1500 attack point. (laughs)

tommy: laugh all you want but that why i summon this monster, you see this big monster gains 300 attack and defense points for each of my cards that are remove form play.

mookie stop laugh

tommy: yeah that what i thought and i count 8 cards

mookie: you plan it. all this time you play dimension fissure and macro cosmos to get that monster power.

tommy: that right.

the big rock growing(1500/1500)-(3900/3900)

mookie: ahhh! now im really scare!

tommy: now go attack he life points directly. with golden rock fist.

he punch his bowling ball monster and destroy.

(mookie: 1500) (tommy: 200)

mookie: you cannot win cause you can't win.

tommy: actually, you just did i play my d.d. dynamate. you lose.

mookie: what that do?.

tommy: you take 300 points of damages for each of your card that remove from play.

mookie: hmm that 2..4..6, 6 cards?!

tommy: that means you lost 1800 life point

mookie: nooo!

(mookie:0) (tommy:200) game over.

tommy-5

mookie-4

at kaiba corp.

seto:(thinking) impressive. for a kid.

seto walks away

seto:(still thinking) let's see if that turnbull and that robot is better then everyone else. then after that i going to duel him very soon if he have what it take, like yugi is.

mookie: i lost

tommy: that right i'll take that gilford thing please.

mookie: just take it. alreally im out of here.

mookie gives him a card and run away.

robotboy: good job tommy

tommy: thank ro, now we need to find lola and tell her im sorry.

robotboy: okay let's go

tommy and robotboy are walking away

mookie talking to his parther with walking talking

mookie: stu i lost to turnbull.

stu: our boss is going to kill you

mookie: not quite you going to catch his girlfriend and duel her.

stu: i don't know

mookie: just do it or else i tell the boss on you that your a chicken to fight.

stu: okay okay.

meanwhile..

lola(mad look): ohh that turnbull what is he think he is, calling me a baby, doesn't he never be friendly at all? that guy is so selfish.

boy: got you

he grab lola

lola: hey what the, hey let me go. you-

he cover lola mouth to shut her up.

meanwhile #2...

gus: come on dude let the g-man enter

man: the answer is no!

gus: come on please!

man: let me see uh no!

gus: dude fine the g-man will be back

gus left the store

man: whatever.(reading his magazine).

**ch.16 end**

oh no that bully capture lola i hope they find her. on the next robot in dueling R & R.

ps: those cards you we're reading are my idea. they don't exist. only in story.

p.s.s.: i need help over here, i getting ran out of ideas and card ideas.


	17. ch17 the darkness can begin

I don't own robotboy and yugioh

**Ch.17 The Dark can begin.**

Meanwhile somewhere not around here in the strange dark place and a strange castle a human with a dark clothes entering the castle. A shadowing person not seeing what it is but he wears a dark clothes too. Call him dark king(no name yet)

Human(female): master.

Dark king(male): what is it human?

Human: your not going beleave this. there this person have been releasing cauis.

Dark figure: what? Who releasing him

Henchmen: we don't know who sir, but we will search him and then after that you going to face him back.

Dark king: no. once you found him I going to do something to him and soon that warrior never stands a chance. So where is he?

Human: he live in the place call: earth.

Dark king stand up

Dark king: earth huh? Well he going to needed cause this person that holds cauis is the one.

Human: I understand.

Meanwhile…

Gus was walking and still thinking how to get in that register

Gus: I still need to know how to get in that register

Me: see I told you

Gus: hmm..(hittng himself)come on g-man think there's got to be a better way to get in that game.

Unknown: there is a another way

Gus: dude who said that

Unknown: I am.

Gus turn around and see a man in the black cloak(whatever that is)

Gus: dude, are you talking to the g-man

Man: of course, why would it be. Anyway you want get to that game right?

Gus: dude anything for the g-man

Man(smile evilly): anything?

Gus: yes dude anything what do you want candy?

Man: no

Gus: what about burger

Man: no.

Gus: then about-

Man: do I look that im hungry

Gus: no, but dude then what do you want the g-man?

Man: ok, if you want to get in to that card tournament you must give me things on the list(he give the list to gus it's like a yellow paper.)

Gus: list, dude I don't talk to stranger and dude I don't want to get in trouble.

Man: you want to enter right?

Gus: yeah but-

Man: then get me something on the list.

Gus: dude fine(gus got the list) and it's better be good dude.

Man: trust me if you give me that stuff then you enter that game.

Gus: cool thank dude.(he walk away with the list.)

Man:(chuckled evilly) sucker. I got him hook,line and-

Gus: dude

Gus back again to ask him

Gus: I don't have any money you know

Man: oh right here(he give the money to gus)

Gus: thanks(he walk away again)

Man: sinker.

Meanwhile #2…

Robotboy and tommy walking

Robotboy: are you sure you want to talk to lola

Tommy: well it's only way to say it.

Robotboy: but she is mad yes.

Tommy: yeah but I also mad her calling her a big baby. It's like I don't know I just don't like things that lola always being a bossy boot everytime.

Robotboy: what that?

Tommy: it's like having like a mom but always nagging all the time, you know it's away tommy do this tommy do that. It's just I don't like she acting like this.

Robotboy(mad look): but lola is lola. And she only want to help, and about she said about bambi she right she mean.

Tommy: I know I don't like her anymore.

Robotboy: but why tommy mean to lola like that?

Tommy: it's..i don't know, it's just that lola alway yells at me and I said the words accident use robotboy to express bambi. And then she mad at me. I don't get what the big deal is about?

Robotboy: robotboy don't know, but using robotboy to play to getting bambi to win is sitting.

Tommy: that cheating ro.

Robotboy: yes. And tommy yell lola no reason, you shame yourself tommy.

Tommy(sad look): oh no, what have I done. I made my friend really hurt, and she hates me for a stupid argument. What kind a friend am I?

Robotboy: a mean friend, and the only way lola want friend again tommy have to earn it.

Tommy: your right I got to earn it, let go to her house ro.

Robotboy: right tommy.

Meanwhile #3

Lola still capture by a boy and it's stu covering her know the one with the red hat and blue jacket with the number.

(note: I forgot to tell you about that kid, my bad)

And he headed to see kurt. And talking to his walky talky

Stu: I got her

Mookie: that good go strait to the boss

Stu: right mookie.

Lola(thinking): I got to think of something out of that mess.

Lola grab his arms and bite his hand.

Stu: ow!

Stu let her go by her biting

Stu: you bit me.

Lola spits by that biting

Lola(mad): you got to wash your hands you know

Stu: oh shut up. You biting little brat.

Lola(mad): what's the big idea trying to steal me anyway.

Stu: to get to the boss Kurt and stopping you.

Lola(mad): so kurt planning trying to get rid of me isn't it?

Stu: that right im taking you in to the boss and tie you up and your cards is going to be on the fire and burn them up.

Lola(mad): your not getting my card and if you do you bullies well be sorry.

Stu: your right were not going to burn your cards. The boss have another idea. If you beat me then your cards are gone and if you lose then you and your cards are gone for good and never see them again.

Lola(mad): im not going to duel you psychos .

Stu: okay Unless of course you a chicken.

Lola(mad): im not a chicken.

Stu: oh oh wait I think of maybe I call you a baby chicken who sit home crying to his daddy wah wah.

Lola growling

Lola(angry yelling): that it! First tommy calling me a baby then you calling me a baby chicken was the last straw! You want a duel then you got one duel you fat bully!

Stu: then you accept then good. And for the record state, I am not fat I got a gland problem and you going to pay for that. Then let go. Even your going to lose those point you can't win.

Lola(mad): shut up and duel!

Stu(mocking): ohh, im so scare.

Stu and lola activated

Lola(mad): let's duel!

Stu: let's duel!

(stu: 4000) (lola: 4000)

**Ch.17 end**

Aw man lola really got her mad how she going to keep this up with her temper can someone do something to get lola good again while she dueling stu and who the dark king and that female in dark robe and who is that tricking person that gus giving that list. Well see on the next robot in dueling. R and R


	18. ch18 draining gain points

i don't own robotboy and yugioh

**ch.7 draining gain 1 **

lola and stu start the duel they activate disk and draw 5 cards.

(lola: 4000) vs (stu: 4000)

lola: i go first (she draws, 6 cards) hmm i going summon my mermaid knight in attack mode.

she bringing a woman with pink hair and a green fish tail and she hold the sword appear.(1500/700)

lola: next i place a face down and end my turn. hit my monster i dare you.(4 cards)

stu:(thinking) oh i hit her all right.(he draws, 6 cards) you not the only summon a girl when i summon nurse reficule the fallen one.

he bringing a mummy like woman with wings and purple hair appear.(1400/600)

lola: that monster is not strong enough.

stu: who said not strong enough i place two cards face down and i play soul taker with it you gain 1000 life points and i destroy your monster.

the beam hits lola monster and she destroy.

stu: there i hit your monster.

lola: grr fine but i gain 1000 points

stu: nope i activate my reficule ability you see instead you gain life points you take damage to your life point.

the nurse blow her wing to make wind and hit lola.

(lola: 3000) (stu:4000)

lola:(thinking) great my life points are losing already and im wide open.

stu: go attack her now reficule.

she charging to lola

lola: i activate negate attack this stop your monster attack and end this battle phase.

the barrier protect lola. and the nurse missed

stu: i end my turn(thinking) no matter what your doing but i will take you down.(2 cards)

lola: my turn (5 cards, thinking) hmm this well help but first (speaking) i summon 7 color fish in attack mode.

a rainbow fish appear (1800/800)

stu: i activate my trap card dark cure when you summon a monster you gain half your monster attack points.

lola: and when feficule appear...

stu: then your life points instead taking damage.

lola: not again

the nurse blows wind on lola again.

(lola: 2100) (stu:4000)

lola: wait your deck is a..

stu: yes my deck is poison your life points

lola:(gasps,thinking) oh no if he draws something that lose my life points, then im finish.

stu: what wrong your scare of my deck. i knew your a scary cat.

lola: i am not scare.

stu: then fight me because i activate my second face down brutal potion, this trap card is a equip card and i choose my feficule next once per turn when your life points are inflict damage with a card effect my monster

gain 1000 attack point until the end phase.

the nurse have a coller on her neck(2400:600)

lola:(thinking) great more trouble for me i shouldn't make the guy angery about the fat talk in the first place. but still he kidnaped me and he a still bad kid.

stu: you done or what.

lola: i play the legendary ocean fleld spell card.

a big ocean on the floor with the big building appear

lola: when this card is on the field all water monster gains 200 attack points

7 color fish (2000/800)

stu: it's still not enough.

lola: i place one card and end my turn.(thinking) it's the only thing i can do. but what can i do(2 cards)

meanwhile

gus: ok that all that i can do for his list to let me enter. some weird wand with the hat and...huh

gus saw a dark cloak person behind him.

gus: a may i help or something dude.

human:...im a woman you know

gus: oh sorry dudette, um what do you want from the g-man

human: i need to find the person who hold i sence your the one who have it.

gus: yo lady i don't have cauis. maybe tommy have it.

human:...this tommy is the one who holds him.

gus: um yeah, listen lady i really need to go ok. i need this for the tourament. i have a deal or something.

gus left and the woman still thinking of tommy

human: hmm so he have that card im going to find this tommy

she walking to find him.

meanwhile again

tommy: she not at her house ro.

robotboy: robotboy hope lola is ok

tommy: don't worry ro well find her.(thinking) i hope.(normal) robotboy look for lola with your and tell me if you found her but be careful if they catch you then were doomed to save everyone ok.

robotboy: what about tommy

tommy: i'll stay here and make sure you find her ok.

robotboy nod and fly to find lola. a woman with the black cloak just saw a robot in the sky

back to duel

nurse power is gone(1400/800)

stu: i draw now (3 cards) i play the spell card upstart gobin

lola: im thinking that allow to draw a new card and gain 1000 life point and then that nurse going to..

stu: hit you again

the nurse blows winds on lola again

(lola:1100) (stu:4000)

stu: this is to easy (he draws, 3 cards)

the nurse gains power again (2400/800)

stu:now your doomed attack her now

she charge to lola's monster

lola: i actvate magic cylinder when your monster attacks i negate the attack of your monster you take damage to your life point

two cylinders appears and it's move that nurse to him

(lola:1100) (stu:1600)

stu: it's the best you got. how lame. i place one card and i end my turn and if you summon a monster you lose(laughing,2 cards)

lola: i got to do something and if i lose i will be the first one to lose live points

**to be continued**

sorry about that seems i got tried of it and ran out of idea so i have to played video game all day and i have another things to do so i still need to think to need to coninued and it's take time. so review please. and sorry about the hold thing.


	19. Ch19 unknown hooded woman

i do not own robotboy and yugioh

**ch.19 unknown hooded woman**

gus and the stuff he list are heading to the black cloak guy

gus: ok dude i got your stuff right here, now can you tell me how to enter to the tourament thing now.

the person look at his stuff and he evil grinning.

man:(thinking)perfect.(normal) sure, but first if you want to enter the tourament, you must beat me.

gus: dude serious but i thouht you said..

man: if you want to enter this game you going have to beat me.(thinking) come on say it.

gus: hmm i well..

man:(thinking and mad) come on you idiot say it.

gus: well the g-man don't sit there and do nothing except hunrgry.

man: are you going to duel me or not?

gus: dude i appept.

man: excellent, follow me

gus:ok

he follow the cloak guy

man:(thinking) pefect i now have my revenge for you. you fool.

robotboy fly around to find lola and tommy is running and still finding lola and about to tired himself

tommy: man i wish i should gone flying with robotboy when i have the chance (he slap his face) im so stupid.

and then he saw lola and stu is still dueling lola is nervous and stu grinning about to win.

tommy:(thinking) or maybe not, wait it's one of kurts henchmen and it's stu.

(lola:1100 2 cards) (stu:1600 3 cards)

7 color fish (2000) nurse reficule(1400/800)

lola:(thinking)come on think what can i do if i summon my daedalus then i lost so fast and lose. what can i do

lola put her krees down and her hands on the floor.

stu: yeah i knew it. your just scare like a baby you can't beat me, you and your friends are losers and your weak and im tougher then you.

lola growing and she still afraid.

tommy(voice): that's not true!

lola: huh?

lola saw tommy and she still mad at him.

lola: what are you doing here tommy? im dueling alone without you.

tommy: im trying to find you lola

lola: find me for what? to mad at me more?

tommy: no, to help you.

lola(still mad): hmpph, well i don't need your help after what you said to me. you calling me a big baby.

tommy: no your not lola, your not a big baby, your the smart person who cares about others.

lola: then why don't you care anything about let us helping you and ro,(she crying) why don't you let me help you that cheating is wrong. and why you let me help you that bambi never like you.

tommy looks at lola and she's sad.

tommy: because i doing this because it's for your own good and gus too. also i just not every good at things sometimes i have too cheat but not anymore remember i just learn listen. and i told you she is bully that she trick me everytime i see her.

lola(still sad): she trick you?

tommy: long story. but the thing is that your always be a smart person and your nice and well your cool.

lola get up and look at tommy

lola: im cool

tommy: uh-huh, now go out there and kick his butt. and remeber your beat justine like last time you can beat him too.

lola smiles at tommy and wipe her tears

lola: thanks tommy(look at stu) time to fight back

stu: oh a love fist. that's sick.

lola:(thinking and glare at him) come on card give me a good card(she draws 3 cards)yes.

stu: i activate gift card trap card. with this you gain 3000 life points.

tommy(confuse): why did he do that?

lola: because that nurse monster effect allow that any effect would cause my gain life points by card effect into take damage effect.

tommy: then you lose life points.

stu: and now you lose.

lola: not yet i play the book of moon quick play spell.

stu: what?

a book appear behind her the book zip her and flip her down into facedown and the book disappear.

stu: no!

lola: and now i gain 3000 life points due to gift card thanks i need it that.

(lola:4100) (stu:1600)

stu: grr that not fair.

lola: that i power it up again i tribute fish to summon levia dragon daedalus

a big blue serpent appear (2600/1500)+(2800/1500)

lola: i gain half my life points due to your dark cure.

(lola:5700) (stu:1600)

stu: this is bad

lola: for you now i send my legendary ocean on the field to the graveyard so that i destroy all cards on the fleld.

stu:not that.

the serpent blast the whole fleld. and destroy stu's cards.

stu: my cards they all washed up.

the blue serpent lose points(2600/1500)

lola: you got that right, now levia dragon attack.

the blue serpent used water beam blast at stu

stu:nooo!

(lola:5700) (stu:0) game over

lola:5

stu:4

stu run away and crying like a baby

lola: that for stealing me and call me a baby. you baby.

she look at tommy and walk to him.

tommy: um im sorry im for being a jerk about you lola.

lola: no im sorry, im the one who yells too much and lose my temper. it's because i want to help you guys everyday but i push you guys too much maybe i been a big bossy boots.

tommy: you not a big bossy boots, it's just that i don't like people get yelling at me it's that my head are going explode.

lola: tommy, i didn't know im sorry.

tommy: it's ok, um friends (he about shake hands)

lola hugging tommy instead shaking hands

lola: friends

tommy blushing

tommy: o..k lola you can stop hugging me now

lola: oh, sorry

she let go of tommy, and lola blushes too

tommy: ok, now we need to find robotboy and..

robotboy: tommy

robotboy land himself.

robotboy:found lola.

lola: yeah ro he found me

robotboy: and gus

lola: wait where is gus

robotboy: robotboy don't know.

tommy: maybe he try think a something this contest.

lola: but can't never enter because his duel bad. kurt monster defeat him

robotboy: five headed dragon bad monster.

tommy: well think of the way to beat him but head let's go find gus.

lola: it's take forever to find him.

tommy: don't worry the professor know where he..

person: excuse me

they look at the dark cloak woman

robotboy: who you.

woman: name not important, i need to know that you the one (point at robotboy)holding cauis

all:cauis

meanwhile...

gus and the black cloak man are going to this ugly theather

gus: dude are we there yet.

man: well you please enough were here.

gus: we duel in there it's so ugly.

man: yes, it's is. come on.

gus and the black cloak man are going inside the theather and it's a show

gus:(thinking) dude i hope this deck of mine is tough but i got a new cards that help me. and if i beat this dude i can enter the contest.

**end of ch.19**

well tommy and lola are back together again but still i don't know who that woman and what they want cauis for? also who is this guy dueling gus and thinking i know who. found next time on robot in dueling

Review please.


	20. Ch20 dark magic part 1

i do not own robotboy and yugioh

**Ch.20 dark magic part 1**

robotboy, tommy and lola look at the hooded woman that say something about cauis.(i don't know about him either but i need to know too.)

tommy: what do you want for him

women: i need to know that little robot friend is tommy who holds cauis.

robotboy: robotboy no tommy (he points to tommy) he tommy.

she look at tommy. and look back at robotboy

woman: you mean you not tommy.

robotboy: no. name robotboy.

she walks to him.

woman: so the one who holds cauis.

tommy was nevrous about that.

tommy: y..yes

woman: then let me see it.

tommy: w..why

woman: just to look at it. that all.

tommy going to open his deck box. and take out his deck.

lola: wait tommy.

tommy stop.

lola: are you sure about this.

tommy look at lola that maybe something not right about her. then he put alway cards again

tommy: i can't do that.

woman: why not?

tommy: i know your up to something and im not falling for it.

robotboy look at tommy and said to her.

robotboy: tommy right, you going to steal tommy card. and robotboy no like bad stealing people.

she looks at tommy and robotboy.

woman: you well let me see cauis.

tommy: no, never. not for millon years.

woman: fine then im going to do the hard way.

she unleash the blue flames in her hand, and she's fire's at tommy and missed by robotboy.

robotboy: robotboy no like you hurting tommy.

woman: were see about that!

she fire's more blue flames to robotboy and robotboy keeps blocking it. next robotboy blast his ice laser that blue flames into ice. and then he frezze her both hands.

robotboy: you give.

she try to used her flame again but can't her hand stuck by robotboy ice power. she use her portal about leave.

woman:(she point to tommy) you well let me see cauis, but i'll be back and i well see you and cauis at this game called tounament. farewell.(she gone)

they share about her. and tommy look at his card cauis.

tommy: what is she want my card for.

lola: i don't know.

robotboy: but robotboy need to find out.

tommy: yeah

**meanwhile...**

gus and the mysterious man are on the theather stage about to duel.

gus: ok dude let's duel.

man: first things first.

he going to pull out his wand.

man: ABRA Cadabra!

he zaps gus legs with magic.

gus: yo the g-man can't move

man: that's right next the floors

he zaps the floors and turn into crocodile pit with sharp teeth and gus only have a square floor and about to drop him and gus sceams in horror. and the person have a square floor he zap the upper stage into lifepoint matter.

gus: what are you doing dude. why my legs can't move

man:(he laugh evilliy) for my revenge gus.(he remove he hood)

gus: dude not you again.

he wears a black gentleman hat, suit, and pants and wears white gloves. and holds the wand on his hand.

man: yes gus it's me again. it's is i felonious hex is return.(laughing evilliy)

gus: dude you never up on the g-man are you.

hex: no i am not. you ruin my show because of your hackling jokes about my magic aren't real, and are going to pay for what you done!

gus: dude seriously, all that because i been hackled you, please you don't know the g-man thinks the magic is not real.

hex: it's is real, and im going to proof it. by dueling me.(he used his wand on his arm and turn into duel disk)

gus: jokes on you but i don't have a that thing on you arm.

hex: think again(he zap gus arm and got his duel disk).

gus: lucky shot dude

hex: oh one more thing if you lose and if i lose you the square floor drop you to the crocodile pit and eats us alive.

gus: yo your crazy.

hex: what a bet?

both: let's duel.

(hex: 4000) vs (gus:4000)

they draw 5 cards.

hex: let's this magic begin(he draws, 6 card) and i summon royal magical library in defence mode.

a big huge library appear (0/2000)

gus: whoa, that one big monster, i think.

hex: for my next trick i activate my spell absorption as long this is on the field i gain 500 life points for eash spell card is play. next my library gains one spell counter each time we play spell card. and when it's there's 3 counters i draw a card.

spell counter-1

gus: big deal.

hex: how this for big deal for second trick i play this: magical blast spell card

the beam shoot gus

(hex:4000) vs (gus:3800)

gus: dude why my life points losing

hex: because the magical blast hits your life points 200 for each spellcaster monster i have since my monster a spellcaster. oh and don't forget spell absorption i gain 500 point.

(hex:4500) vs (gus:3800)

hex: and my library gains a counter too.

spell counter-2

hex: and since magical blast it's in my graveyard, if i draw a card during my draw this card is add to my hand and no drawing for me. but now i place 1 card facedown and i end my performence. make your move.(2 cards)

gus: ok dude. my turn (he drew, 6 cards,)(thinking) ok i need to think to take down this monster with books or something, but which one?(normal) uh i summon soul aa.. bone tower in defence mode too.

a tower full a bones appear (400/1500)

hex: you almost missing the word absorbing

gus: yeah well i don't know about this reading. ok. now i place these 2 cards and end my turn.(3 cards)

hex: it's that all. i going to draw from my grave magical blast(he got it back from the graveyard, 3 cards) and now for my next performence i need a assistance present blast magician in attack mode.

a red magician with a big siver staff appear.(1400/1700)

hex: and i play this again magical blast! now you lose 400 life points since i have two.

the beam hits gus again.

hex: next my spell absorption gains myself 500 more points

(hex:5000) vs (gus:3400)

hex: then my library gains one more counter.

spell counter-3

hex: last my blast magician gains a counter too.

counter-1 for blast magician

gus: no

hex: yes now i remove 3 counter to my library and draw 1 card.(he draw)

counter-0 for royal magical library

(Note: it's for make sure all of you don't get confuse)

gus:(thinking)that dudes monster is too weak to my tower why he summon that.

hex: now i activate my blast magician ability i remove 1 counter and i destroy one face up monster that equal time 700 attack points

gus:(thinking)oh that bad for the g-man.

the red magician used his staff and destroy gus monster

hex: now mister heckler about to mean my magic doom. Attack him

the magician blast gus and hit him, and gus screams.

(hex:5000) vs (gus:2000)

hex: once i summon my monster i going to attack you two time and your finish(evil laugh)i done my act with face down your move.(1 card)

gus:(thinking): come on g-man think i got to think of something of i need to getting out of this magic nightmare or the g-man is g-toast i need a good draw fast.

**to be continued...**

can gus draw a good card that can beat that magic creep, and what do she wants for cauis for? will see on the next **robot in dueling. **

review please


	21. ch21 dark magic part 2

i do not own robotboy and yugioh

**ch.21 dark magic part 2**

back at the dark world place the unknown woman heading back to the castle again and ask the king.

dark king: have you found the one who have cauis yet?

woman: yeah i found him.

dark king: perfect, then who the person who holds cauis?

woman: the person who hold him the one is called tommy. look

she used her power to make a hologram in her hand, and he look at tommy

dark king: hmm...so this boy here got releasing him?

woman: yes, but he refused to let me see him. i attack that boy but this metal thing..

she switch the tommy hologram to robotboy.

woman: named robotboy is getting my way. i let you down master.

she bow down for forgivess.

dark king: actually, i don't need to.

woman: huh

dark king: you see human, there are more warriors other then him. there friends of his could be anywhere around this earth, once there all together there will be mine from my power.

woman: it's not that easy master, to get them is you need to beat them in the duel. and this tourament is the way to beat them.

dark king: excellent, then that case, i will need a disguise as human, so that way they don't know me as the king from the different world.

dark king used his powers with purple fog to make him as a human teen he have dark hair white skin and dark clothes.

dark king(with teens voice): now, since im now a human im going to earth, and find there friends in a game of duel, but first i need my minons

now he used his dark power to his hand to bring his serevents with of course are in dark hoods

dark king: you all now going to earth and destroy those humans and their decks and find all the monarch that of course who owns it.

they nod

dark king: now as for me

he then now used his power and get his deck.

dark king: fairwell human. until we meet at the tourament(evil laughing and disappear and the minions too.)

woman: now im ready to do my challage for a little revenge. (she disappear.)

**back to duel**

gus and hex still duel in stage with crocodile on the bottom still prepared for there lunch.

(hex:5000,1 card two face down cards) vs (gus:2000,3 cards, two face down cards)

(blast magician 1400/1700)(royal magical library 0/2000)

hex: well im waiting

gus:(thinking) come on dude give the g-man draw good(he draws, 4 cards)(normal) ok the g-man play my face down trap card jar of greed now the i draw 1 more card(he draws again, 5 cards) yeah the g-man play call of the mummy spell.

hex: what?

gus: the g-man can special summon a zombie monster if i have no monsters on my field.

hex: don't forget my spell card spell absorption i gain 500 life points then my monsters gains a spell counter

for blast magician-1

for royal magicial library-1

(hex: 5500) vs (gus:2000)

gus: yeah yeah yeah whatever dude. but i special summon this bad dude call despair from the dark

a dark ghost appear (2800/3000)

hex: this cannot be.

gus: sorry dude but my monster going to get rid of that blast dude attack.

blast magician destroys with his dark punch.

(hex:4100) vs (gus:2000)

hex: grr, you hacking fool, i play my trap, magcial set ready!

(a picture is looks like a person dressing as a magician and ready get in the stage.)

hex: whatever a spellcaster is destroys and sent the grave thanks to you, my trap special summons a spellcaster monster from my hand or deck equal or less the damage i took, and i presenting my mythical beast cerberus from my deck.

summon a two headed blue beast appear (1400/1400)

gus: oh great fine, then i place one card and that it.(3 cards) so are you going to draw that spell card magical blast thing.

hex: not this time brat(he draws, 2 cards)

gus: then the g-man play my dust tornado trap. now i destroy your spell card spell absorption thing.

hex: no!

the wind blew that spell and destroy it.

gus: how do you like that huh! now you don't gain your points dude.

hex mad about gus that word.

hex: oh ready do you think that helps me, well i don't think so, i have this card that helps me i play pot of greed im going to draw two cards.(he draws two, 3 cards,)(he smiles with his evil laugh)

for royal magical library-2

gus: what now?

hex: i going to show you, for i tribute my two monsters to summon this card i present: dark magician.

gus: dark who?

a white person with perple hair with his magician clothes appear.(2500/2100)

gus: he can't face my monster he too weak.

hex: not if i play magic formula spell card. with this my monster gains 500 attack points.

light appear on him (3000/2100)

gus: no

hex: now attack him! with dark magic attack.

he shoot a orb blast and destroy gus monster

(hex:4100) vs (gus:1800)

hex: you never win, your always a big joke of yourself. you can possibly defeat me.

gus: im going to take you down and your boring magic too.

hex: how about this boring this face-down i place a card and that ends my performents.(1card)

gus: here we going again(he draws, 4 cards) i special summon my ryu...whatever in defence mode

a monster with bones body appear(2400/2000)

hex: ha! not only that your joke, but also a boy who can read.

gus:(mad) yo im new at this dude. now i play my sprit reaper in defence mode too.

a grim reaper appear (300/200)

gus: that it.(2 cards, thinking) i need to do something fast.

**meanwhile...**

tommy, robotboy and lola are now looking for gus, moshimo is tracking down gus.

tommy: find him yet prof?

moshimo: not yet tommy, im still looking for him. i have no idea why you need me for finding him.

robotboy: because we need to stick together as a team, well he not as a team yet but we need him, also robotboy try to find him anywhere but sign of gus.

moshimo: maybe i could seach...wait i found him

tommy: where is he?

moshimo: hmm i think he went to some sort of thether

lola: i know im thinking, he problaby going to the movie without us, oh well who need him let's go.

tommy:(glare at her) lola

lola: ok ok (sighs and look at moshimo) where is he?

moshimo: he at the old magic show that the person who makes magic. i don't know that person is?

tommy: old magic show? gus never like magic...(gasp) i know that person is

moshimo: who then?

tommy: his name felonious hex

robotboy: no not hex

lola: who felonious hex?

tommy: i tell you who hex is

1 minute later

tommy: then how it is.

robotboy: yeah bad man

lola: let me get this strate felonious hate gus because of he hackled him?

tommy: yeah

lola: and he tried to used real magic on him to destroy him

robotboy: yes

lola: that sounds...stupld.

robotboy: stupld yes but he evil to stop hex

lola: so gus mess things up again.

tommy: well there no time to waste(he look at moshimo) thank for your help prof.

moshimo: your welcome and be careful.(moshimo hologram turn off)

tommy: right let go ro.

robotboy: right.

robotboy flies to to the thather

back to duel again

hex: my turn and i draw normal again (he draws, 2 cards) and i now attack that ryu kokki with dark magic attack

he shoot a orb of magic at gus ryu kokki and destroy it.

gus: ha! that joke on you dude when you battle my ryu kokki who is a warrior or a spellcaster your monster is destroy

the ghost of ryu kokki appear and going to destroy dark magican

hex: joke on me? how about this joke i play my trap vashish to thin air trap card.

(a person who holds the wand with the magic box and her asstitent who inside the box in front of him. on the bottom of the magic box she have no legs)

hex: i want to destroy that monster because my trap negate the effect of any card that destroy my spellcaster monster.

dark magican spin his staff and stop the the ghost

gus: darn it.

hex: face it. you can defeat me your weak and soon you well go down to the crocodile.

gus: the g-man not giving up i well kick your butt.

hex: i place one more face down and i end my performents your monster next and even with this monster can't destroy by battle he still weak as you.

gus: im still not giving up dude ill take you down

hex: well see.

voice: come on gus you can do it.

voice: yeah beat the creep.

hex: what the?

gus: huh?

robotboy and his friends made it and saw the how thing.

robotboy: you leave g-man alone?

gus:(thinking) what are they doing here?

**to be continued**

at least robotboy and friends are here but who knows what going to happen to them when enter there by hex. next time on **robot in dueling**.

man i don't know how much longer this story is. i need more time to think. oh and about the cards you guys reading are fake card those fake cards are my idea. please review.


	22. Ch 22 dark magic part 3

i do not own yugoh and robotboy

ch.22 dark magic part 3

dark king(teenage form) going around the bay area.

dark king:(thinking)hmm look at all these humans, they keep dueling like fools.

(he watch does boys dueling each other with there deck.)

dark king:(thinking)but those human doesn't know that my deck are more powerful then there pacthic deck. but right now my menons are going to find the robot and bring the powerful monarch monster.

(meanwhile back to the duel where both gus and hex are dueling and robotboy and his friends watching him duel.)

(hex:4100 1 face down, 1 card in hand) vs (gus:1800, 2 cards in hand)

(hex's dark magician 2500/2100)

(gus's sprit reaper 300/200)

gus: what you guys doing here?

tommy: helping you out.

lola: and also your in big trouble.

gus: look im sorry i ate your candy but please give it a rest

(lola's facepalm her forhead)

lola: no idiot. your in big trouble because you mess this up in the first place. making the magician mad and revenge

gus: oh right. i knew that.

lola:(sighs rolling her eye)

tommy: look gus don't give up just yet, just keep dueling.

robotboy: just trust your deck.

hex: oh be quiet!(he zaps tommy and robotboy and hanging them on the wall with his magic wand)

tommy: ah! im stuck

robotboy: robotboy can't move.

lola:(gasps) tommy, robotboy! (glare at hex) you let them go now!

hex: oh i let your boyfriend and robot friend down. after you be tied up by my snake.(he zaps the stage rope and turn it into a snake and wraps lola.)

lola: ugh, im stuck.(the snake hissing at lola) ahhh! gus please beat that creep.

gus: dude, what the heck are you doing?

hex: im a magician, i do magic on them as i please. now duel or the crocks

gus:(thinking) dude i got to do something(he draws, 3 cards) this is good (normal) i play pot of greed now the g-man draw 2 cards.(4 cards) then the i play pol..mer..zation

(play the spell card)

robotboy: ah, what that?

lola: it's called polymerization that card allow to fuse to monsters together and created a fusion card.

gus: and this card here allow the g-man fuse my monster sprit reaper and nightmare horse in my hand.

(both his reaper and his horse got fused)

gus: and that created to form: reaper of nightmare

(and turn into a same sprit reaper with a ax sitting on nightmare horse. 800/600)

(computer: sprit reaper can attack your opponent directly and when your oppenent's takes damage it's lose a random card from there hand)

(note: im been watching yugioh 5d's lately and im making the computer info just like the show.)

tommy: that what fusion looks like.

robotboy: it's look like the one kurt do.

tommy: ugh, yeah, let's see what this can do.

gus: ok reaper of nightmare attack.

hex: your a fool that your going to attack my monster.

gus:(laughing) im not attacking your monster i attack you.

hex: what?

gus: dude it's his effect i can attack you directly. now go get hex dude.

(reaper used his ax and hit him)

hex: ah.

(hex: 3300) vs (gus: 1800)

gus: now since you take damage you lost a card in your hand

hex: no!(the reaper took his card monster reborn and going to the graveyard) great. but who cares. your monsters weak and im going to attack him and you lose the duel.

tommy: gus i think he's right.

gus: don't worry, the g-man can handle it.

tommy: were doomed.

gus: now i set 1 card here and end my turn.(1 card.)

hex: my turn and i do normal(1 card) now dark magician attack that reaper and destroy him.

all: gus!

gus: hold on dude. i play waboko.(waboku)

(he activate the trap card)

tommy: gus really need to read cards right.

robotboy:(nods)

gus: this card takes the g-man battle damage 0 .

hex: drat.

all: (relief)

robotboy: gus ok.

tommy: for now but i don't know how long he keep his monster up.

hex: grr, i end my turn.

gus: it's g-man turn(2 cards,thinking) what the reckless greed hmm if the g-man play that card then i draw two cards but if i do then i can't draw in two turns i wait until i do.(normal) i set one card and then i switch my reaper in defence mode. and that's it

tommy:(thinking) i guess gus have no good card.

hex: draw normal again(2 cards,and he smiles evilly) time to make your maker, i may not going to destroy him but i going to lose your life point with this. this card can only be special summon if i have a dark magician on the field. so i send him to the graveyard..

(he vashish)

hex: and i present to you all THE MIGHTY DARK ERADICATOR WARLOCK!

(a new dark magician appear. with a dark red magical clothes with a giant specpter on his hand making him a complete magician 2500/2100)

robotboy: why he do that?

tommy: hmm, maybe that card have powerful ability.

lola:(thinking) un-oh gus is doom.

hex:(laughing evilly) this monster well destroy you. and ill start by activate my facedown payment of spell.

(a goblin give a person in black clothes a jar of magic)

hex: this cards let me pays a 1000 life points so i add a spell card from my graveyard in my hand

(hex:2300) vs (gus:1800)

hex: however if i do i not allow to attack this turn. but it's more then enough. so i add back the spell magical blast.

gus: so what i take 200 points big deal.

hex: oh it's a big deal. i play magical blast.

(a violet blast appear and hits gus)

(hex:2300) vs (gus:1600)

gus: see no big deal.

lola:(gets annoy, thinking) gus didn't do his homework does he?

hex: (laughing) that's only the begining, i activate my warlock ability, you see when one of us play a normal spell card, you take 1000 points a damage.

gus: what!

(a warlock uses his specpter and blast gus)

gus: ow

(hex:2300) vs (gus:600)

tommy: aw man, gus is going to lose.

robotboy: this is bad. it's worst then five headed dragon.

lola: if he play that magical blast during his draw phase then gus going to be crocobles food.

gus: that's it, im done for. and im going to lose.

tommy: come on gus you can do it, just trust your card. if you focus your cards and not be afraid then you win. you can do it.

lola:(look at tommy,thinking) tommy is cheering gus up? hmm it's like he cheering for me for trusting me.

gus:(thinking) tommy right. i got to listen to my cards. but how, the only way to save g-man butt is my good monster vampire genesis the another problem is, that i need vampire lord. and a thrid problem is i have reckess greed. but it's risky. oh what do i do.

hex: make your last move.(1 card)

gus: it's my turn (2 cards, thinking) despair from the dark again, oh man this sucks. there's only one choice(look at his facedown) i guess it's the only way.(normal) i play reckless greed.

(play the trap card)

robotboy: reckless greed is risky yes?

tommy: yeah, he going to draw 2 cards but if he do then he's not allow to draw two of his turns, gus needs a lucky draw and fast.

gus:(thinking) here..i..go(draw 2 cards, 4 cards, he look at his cards and he's smile) booya.

hex: huh?

gus: i tribute my reaper of nightmare.

(it vashish)

gus: and the g-man summon my vampire lord.

(a zombie vampire appear 2000/1500)

gus: and now the g-man send my lord, in order to bring..

(it vashish again)

gus: the mighty vampire genesis! he's very bad!

(a big coffin appear and it's open to release a big purple demon vampire with giant demon bat wings and sharp teeth and he roars 3000/2100)

(computer: vampire genesis is a level eight dark attribute zombie type monster with 3000 attack points and 2100 defense points)

(hex looks at his monster and he's scare)

tommy: whoa. that's huge.

lola: and i thought drinking the mix is weird, but that monster scary.

robotboy: that big.

hex: t-t-t-that thing don't scare me.

gus: want a bet? i activate my monster special power. now i send my despair from the dark from my hand, and i special summon a zombie monster from my grave the equal or less attack points that i send it. so i special summon my...this monster

(he summon back his ryu kokki)

hex: daaa, no not that again. well forget it im not going let you win (he pull out his wand)

robotboy: no!(trying to pull his stangth to used the ice beam on his hand and going forward to the wand and blast his ice beam and hit the wand)

hex: no! my wand.

gus: yo dude.

hex: what?

gus: say goodnight. go vampire gemesis attack.

(he used his dark wind on hex's monster and destroy)

hex: ahh! my

(hex: 1800) vs. (gus:600)

gus: now go my monster attack his life points

(ryu kokki going to used his fist and knock him out)

(hex: 0) vs (gus:600) game over.

(the floor for hex going down and he's sceaming and got spash but he realize they crocodiles are down there)

hex: help! help! get me out of here.

gus: yo not until you free my friends

hex: ok ok ok ok, just give me the wand.

tommy: don't listen to him gus he's tricking you.

(gus look at tommy and he can move again and going to the wand get the wand)

gus: yo tommy catch(he throw it to tommy and tommy got it.)

tommy: but i don't know any of magic words.

voice: don't worry tommy you can do it.

tommy:(thinking) voices in my head again. well if he say so.(out loud) abra-cadabra!

(the wand is spokin and both robotboy and tommy go down on the floor and free then he point on the snake)

lola: help! that snake is bugging me

(tommy nods used the wand again)

tommy: abra-cadabra.

(the wand shoot the rope snake and free lola. and she ran to tommy and kiss him in the cheek.)

lola: thanks tommy.

(robotboy gigging.)

tommy:(blushes) um, your welcome.

gus: oh come on. im the one who won this duel. can you give the g-man some support

lola: oh right, good job gus.

gus:(sarcastic) gee, thanks a lot.

lola:(mad) but your in big trouble for not beleve in magic and hate his magic act and make tommy and robotboy hurt.

gus: big deal. his magic is phony anyways. but my cards, now that's magic.

robotboy: gus is being mean of hating magic yes?

tommy: yeah, but that gus for yeah.

hex(voice): help!

(they look at hex on the bottom of the trap door. that he got his clothes shred cause the crocodile biteing him)

hex: please help. get me out. ill do anything.

robotboy: you leave tommy and friends alone. or no go.

(hex still running from the crocodiles)

hex: fine, just get me out of here

(he's flie down to him and hex shivering)

lola: i'll going to call my father to report to the police to you.(she get her cellphone and call him)

(later. the police arrvies and arrest hex and he enter the police car and robotboy and his friends are tired and going home)

tommy: (sighs) what a day, let's take a break you guys. im tired.

lola: yeah

gus: ditto

robotboy: (nods and robotboy thinking five headed dragon problem)

(meanwhile...jd was walking and look around)

jd: hmm these duelist are hard to duel me hmm...but what? hmm?

(then he saw a strage teen with black hair and dark clothes and white skin and he smile evily. jd hide himself and follow him)

jd: this kid is up to something, i need to know.

_what is the reason dark king wants the monarch monsters, do he plan on something to them well see next time on the next robot in dueling._

im very sorry about the whole thing it's just i have another things to do. but someday i'll continue this story.


	23. attention

**attention**

look im sorry i not here for years about this, but im going to end this story. the thing is that im not able to continue this story, also the problem is that i have no idea what to do about this story and this is hard and confuse me, but i wish that someone out there can make a good robotboy and yugioh crossover and think what decks of robotboy and his friends are. as well for his enemys too. also make a main OC bad guy in the story and i'll review it and no killing the charaters like a gun a knife with blood on it please. until then see ya.


End file.
